This and That
by Ranger-Nova
Summary: A collection of BLoSC oneshots, centering on various characters. There won't be any non-canon shipping.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Author's note: This is the first of many oneshots, and I hope to some day reach 100. All will be focused on canon characters, and in general I'll try to stick close to the canon.

For those looking for a good BLoSC site, go to blosc(.)forumotion(.)com - just remove the brackets from the address. If you're a fan of the show, you'll love it there.

* * *

><p>He looked at the space suit in front of him, hardly daring to believe it was really his. Of course, the it was too large to possibly be anyone else's, but it seemed impossible that his dream had finally come true.<p>

_Ma and Pa will be so proud when I tell them._

He ran his hand over the suit in awe. Today he would officially become a Space Ranger. His long-held dream was about to be realized.

With his heart beating wildly in his chest, the Jo-Adian discarded his janitorial outfit and put on the Ranger suit. It was a perfect fit. Booster gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

_I look just like a real Ranger! Wait, I am a real Ranger!_

After years of hoping and pretending, it was finally true.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." answered Booster.

Buzz entered. "Booster, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, Sir!" Booster saluted.

"Good. The ship's leaving for Capitol Planet in half an hour." Buzz was about to walk out, but paused in the doorway. "Welcome to the Space Rangers." He stretched out his hand.

"Thank you, Sir." said Booster, shaking Buzz's hand.

"At ease, Ranger. Just call me Buzz. No need for formalities if we're going to be on the same team."

_Did he just say what I think he said? _"You mean... I'm going to be your new partner?"

"One of them. What would you say to having XR and Princess Nova as teammates?"

"Really? That would be great, Sir - Buzz!"

Buzz smiled. "I'm glad you approve. Alright Ranger, let's get going."

As they walked out, Booster couldn't keep from grinning. He was a Space Ranger, on a team with his hero Buzz Lightyear, joined by his two friends. Some dreams really do come true.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

"Your highness, Princess Nova's ship will be leaving shortly. Do you wish to speak with her before it departs?" the guard asked nervously, not wanting to disturb the king, who was standing on a balcony, staring silently into space.

"I... yes... no. Tell the pilot he has permission to leave." King Nova answered after a few moments of thought.

"As you wish, your higness." the guard left.

Was he doing the right thing? Letting Mira go without even saying goodbye? Perhaps he should call the guard back. Tell him he'd changed his mind - no, it was better this way. Mira was turning her back on him, and all of Tangean culture. Why should he go see her?

A tear came to his eye. His little girl was leaving. His only child. And he had driven her away. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault - Mira had always been rebellious, after all - but it was no good. He knew he'd been to hard on her. He'd prevented her from ever going off-world, or even to the planet's surface. He'd stopped her from seeing that Grounder she liked. It was no surprise that she wanted to escape. But of all the places she could have gone, why Star Command? It was so dangerous. She could easily be killed. And then he would have no one.

If he'd only been more supportive of her - given her a bit more freedom - then perhaps she wouldn't have left.

_There's still time, _he thought. _I can go to her - convince her to stay. Or at least say goodbye._

He ghosted back inside and ran down the halls, hoping the ship hadn't left yet. Guards stared in shock as their king charged by without any of his normal dignity.

A few moments later, he reached the landing port.

"Mira, where are you?" he called.

But the ship was gone.

Author's note: Originally, this was going to be where Mira and King Nova are saying goodbye to each other as she leaves for Star Command, but somehow it ended up being entirely about King Nova. I also thought it would be better if they don't get a chance to say goodbye, since that might be another reason their relationship is so strained in the series. It's kinda short, but I hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Family

Beep beep beep.

The Commander slowly opened his eyes and shut off the alarm clock.

_Blasted thing always wakes me up too early._

As he slid out of bed, he glanced at the calender on the wall. His face froze. No... it couldn't be... he thought it was still weeks away.

The doors suddenly burst open and two short robots rushed in.

"Come on, Dad! It's time to get up! We've got places to go!" said XL.

"Should I get your spacesuit for you, Pop?" XR asked.

"Get out! Both of you!" Nebula shouted.

"But today's the annual Star Command father-son picnic!" said XR.

"You promised you'd take us." reminded XL.

Nebula ground his teeth. "I know. BUT IT ONLY STARTS IN FIVE HOURS! SO GET OUT!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright. Yeesh, you don't have shout." said XR.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." XL whispered to XR as they left.

Nebula sighed. Why had he agreed to take them in the first place? Probably because they wouldn't stop nagging.

He turned to the window and stared into space. For once he wished that an army of hornets was on their way, or perhaps a few Raenok warships. Anything to get him out of this stupid picnic.

* * *

><p>"Can I ride on the pony?" asked XL excitedly.<p>

"No." answered Nebula grouchily.

"Aw, come on. Pleeeeeease?" XL pleaded.

"Oh, alright! Anything to get rid of you!" said Nebula, handing XL a few unibucks.

"Gee, thanks Pop!" said XL, rushing off.

"I hope you don't want a ride as well, XR." said the Commander.

There was no answer.

"XR? Where are you?" the robot had disappeared from sight.

"So, you think you know which shell the pea's under? Alright then, that'll be five unibucks. If you're right, you'll get it back plus five more, and if you wrong I keep the money." came XR's voice from behind some crates.

Nebula snuck up to the boxes and peered over. XR had set up a stand with identical three shells lined up together, and a group of children had gathered round. One was holding out a five unibuck note.

"XR! What in blue blazes do you think you're doing?" demanded the Commander.

"Pop! What are you doing here? I thought you were with XL." said XR nervously.

"Are you trying to con money off children?" asked Nebula furiously.

"Who, me? No! I'm just... showing them what someone who WAS trying to con them would look like."

Fortunately for XR, Nebula didn't have time to say anything else, because a runaway horse suddenly charged past, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa, horsey! Whoa!" screamed XL, who was riding the horse.

* * *

><p>"Can't I turn my back on you two for one minute without you getting into some kind of trouble?" Nebula growled.<p>

"Let's enter the sack race, Dad!" begged XL.

"Yeah! You and XL can do that, and then you can do the three-legged race with me." said XR.

Nebula gritted his teeth, and allowed himself to be led by XL to the starting line.

"This is gonna be great!" said XL, getting into the sack.

Nebula picked up his own sack and stepped into it. He was going to have nightmares about this day for years.

"Ready... set... go!" shouted an LGM, drawing out each word.

Everyone else was off the starting line in an instant, but XL remained stationary.

"XL, why aren't you moving?" Nebula called back. If they were going to do this stupid race, they should at least try to win it.

"I can't hop." said XL miserably.

"Then why'd you want to enter in the first place?"

* * *

><p>"So, which ride should we go on? The ferris wheel?" asked XR, as the group strolled across the picnic site.<p>

"How about that one? It looks just like my centrifigator!" said XL.

XR winced. "I think I'll pass."

"You two can go one whatever blasted rides you want. I'm staying here." said Nebula, fed up with their shenanigans.

"Aw, but it's no fun without you, Dad." said XL.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'M NOT YOUR DAD! You're both robots!"

"But you signed and initialled our work orders, Pop." said XR, pulling out his work order.

"I thought it was a request for a two week vacation to Mahambas VI!"

"But aren't you glad now that it wasn't?" XR grinned.

"Not at times like these!"

"Aw, you don't really mean that. We know how you feel about us." said XL.

"Yeah, you love us! If you didn't, why would you send a whole army of rangers to rescue me from that Raenok prison?"

"Or give me a job at Star Command?"

"Or let me join Team Lightyear?"

"If you two don't cut it out right now I'm going to - "

"You love us! You love us!"

"That's it!" the Commander got up and began chasing the two robots. "When I get my hands on you..."

"Smile for the Star Command newsletter!" said a blonde ranger with a camera.

* * *

><p>"XR, why's the Commander holding you in the air and shaking you in this picture?" asked Booster, looking at the newsletter that XR was holding.<p>

"Oh, we were just having a friendly family frolic." said XR.

"I take it the picnic went well?" said Mira.

"It was great. I can't wait until next year." replied XR.

Commander Nebula, who was walking past, heard the last two comments. His face went white. Surely they wouldn't rope him into taking them again next year?

Of course they would. Somehow, they always got him to do what they wanted. Just like real children.

_No, I did NOT just think that. They're robots. They're not my sons! _

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. It's longer than the last two, but that's because there are so many funny things I can imagine the trio getting up to at the picnic. In fact, I wanted to make the chapter longer, but didn't want it to drag on too long. NebulaXR/XL interactions are a joy to write.

I don't mean to beg, but please, please, pleeeeeease review!


	4. Chapter 4: Why her?

"Buzz?"

The Ranger looked up. "Yes?"

"I said, here's your cosmic chilly." Sally handed a bow to him.

"Oh, thanks." said Buzz, embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention.

Sally smiled and left. Buzz watched her slim, elegant form as she walked away. Why couldn't settle for someone like her? Someone who was always nice, who always knew the right thing to say. Why was he so hung up over Ozma?

Several hours ago, he'd visited Karn to bring supplies to the isolated scientist. As usual, he had high hopes of impressing her. And as usual, she'd treated him as coldly as ever. Why did he even bother?

Was it her looks?

No, he shook his head. She was certainly attractive, but so were women like Sally and Bonnie Lepton and even Mira.

So what was it then?

Her personality?

Hardly. She was colder than a Shragorakian winter.

Perhaps... perhaps it was the challenge involved. As the pride of Star Command, he could probably get a date with just about any woman in the quadrant. Except Ozma. With her, he had to prove himself. He had to show that her that he was worthy of her love. And that made their relationship a lot more interesting.

Perhaps it was also because in a way he understood her. Sure, he would never understand her fascination with vicious, deadly animals, but he understood her need to protect them. To defend them against hostile forces. It mirrored his own desire to protect the galaxy.

He respected her for her dedication. He admired her for her courage.

Despite all her faults, he loved her. And one day, he'd win her over - because a Ranger never gives up.

Author's note: I'm probably one of the only people out there who actually likes Ozma, and thinks she and Buzz might work together. 


	5. Chapter 5: Just One of Those Days

"Take this, you Zurg scum!" the brainpod yelled, firing the blaster.

"I told you, I'm here to help!" Nebula ducked out the way.

"A likely story!" the brainpod continued shooting.

"I'm the commander of Star Command!" Nebula dived into an alley to avoid being hit.

"And I'm Buzz Lightyear!" said the brainpod sarcastically.

Nebula growled. This was _supposed _to be an easy assignment. Dress up as Shiv Katall, go to Tradeworld, pick up Zurg defector, and return to Star Command. Unfortunately, the brainpod didn't seem to be co-operating.

"To prove it, I'm going to come out unarmed, with my hands up. All I want to do is help you." said Nebula, slowly rising from his position in the alley.

The brainpod stopped blasting, and watched him apprehensively.

Nebula walked out the alley with his arms raised. "See?"

The brainpod relaxed slightly and lowered his weapon.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere." said the Commander, dropping his hands and taking a step forward. This was a big mistake. The brainpod spooked and fired the blaster wildy.

"AHH!" Nebula yelled in pain as one shot his leg.

The brainpod watched Nebula crumple to the ground, then fled in terror.

_I'm getting too old for this,_ thought Nebula, as blood gushed from his wound.

He pressed a hand against his leg, trying to stem the flow. A burning pain was running through his whole leg, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming.

He began to grow faint from blood loss. If he didn't get help soon, he would die. Alone. In a filthy street on Tradeworld.

"I'll be darned if this is the way I'm going to go out!" he said. He remembered his communicator, and turned it on. "Star Command, come in."

For a moment, there was nothing but static. Then an LGM appeared on the small screen. "Yes?" it asked.

"I need help. My leg's been shot. Send a med team to Tradeworld. I'll give you my location."

"No time. Star Cruiser 42 is in that sector. Contacting them..."

* * *

><p>Buzz paled when he heard the news. Someone had shot his commander? "We're on our way."<p>

There was a swoosh, and the doors opened. "Hey, partner, have we got anymore bunzel popcorn in the pantry? I'm starved."

Buzz turned to his blue friend. "Warp, there's been a change in plans. We're heading to Tradeworld."

"Why?"

"Sorry, that's classified. You're going to have to take a backseat on this one."

* * *

><p>His eyelids fluttered. He was beginning to lose consciousness. He shook his head, trying to wake up again. "Come on, Buzz, where are you?"<p>

By now, the pain was gone, and his leg had turned numb. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He took of his helmet, hoping the fresh air would do him some good. He realised a second too late that the air on Tradeworld - especially near alleys - was anything but fresh.

Buzz gasped in horror. There was the Commander, lying on the street, with blood pooling around him. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Nebula looked up, very relieved to see Buzz's face. Of course, he would never show it. "What kind of a stupid question is that? Do I look alright to you?"

"Don't worry, we're going to get you back to Star Command. The LGMs will take care of you." Buzz gently lifted the Commander to a standing position and put an arm around him for support. They hobbled along for a few minutes, eventually reaching the Star Cruiser.

"Next time, you do Shiv Katall. I think I'll settle for a nice, easy desk job." said Nebula.

Buzz smiled. "Like that's ever going to happen. I know how much you hate paperwork."

* * *

><p>"Well, what's the verdict? Come on, spit it out, you green beans." Nebula lay on a table, while a group of LGM doctors clustered around him.<p>

"Your leg..." said one.

"Too badly damaged..." said another.

"It must be removed..."

Nebula stared at them in shock. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No."

He sighed. "Fine. Do what you gotta do." Maybe he would have to take that desk job after all.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's note: First of all, I'd like to thank cartoonhottie200 for reviewing. I'll definitely be checking out your story. Secondly, I'd like to say that Nebula is awesome! I love writing stories about him. This is my take on how he lost his leg (I always figured it was during his Shiv Katall days, based on what Crumford Lorak said). I hope you like it. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to that brainpod, I have no idea. Buzz presumably found him eventually and hopefully gave him a good hard slap for shooting the Commander. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes

"Look, Nana, there's one of my friends from school!" a boy and an older lady were walking out a store, and the boy was pointing to another family getting into a car. "Hi, Alice!" called the boy.

"Oh, hi, Buzz! We're off to the zoo today." called a girl in the car.

The children waved to each other, then Buzz and his grandmother continued walking.

Suddenly, just as Alice's father was closing his door, a man jumped out from the shadows and held a gun to his head. "Get out the car and give me the keys!" he yelled.

"Nana, we've got to do something!" said Buzz, seeing the man threatening his friends.

Nana looked around for help. She saw a young man about to walk into the store. "Please, Mister, can you help us?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Ma'am?" the man asked.

"A family is being held up over there!" Nana told him.

The man looked grim. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Take your boy away, I don't want him getting hurt."

"But Nana, I want to see what happens!" protested Buzz as his grandmother dragged him away.

The man whose help they'd enlisted crept up behind the thug, who was going through hustling everyone out the car.

"By the authority of Star Command, I'm placing you under arrest." said the man, grabbing the thug. There was a struggle, and the hijacker's gun fell to the ground. The two men continued fighting, and the thug pulled out a knife.

"NO!" screamed Buzz, breaking free from his Nana's grasp and running to the scene. He picked up the gun and glanced at the controls. Setting it to stun, he shot the thug just as he was about to plunge the knife into the other man. The would-be thief dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks, kid. You saved my life." grinned the man, taking the gun.

"Are you a Space Ranger?" asked Buzz.

"Yep. Just graduated from the Academy."

"That must be so cool."

"It sure is. Our job is to protect innocent people from guys like these." he jerked his thumb towards the prostrate hijacker.

"I'd like to do something like that one day." mused Buzz.

"Well, judging by your shooting skills, you're already well on your way to becoming an ace Space Ranger." the man smiled.

As Nana led Buzz away, the boy thought over the Ranger's words. Would he ever become a real Space Ranger? One who fought against evil and upheld justice? Anything was possible.

Author's note: This was just a quick little oneshot I wrote, showing how Buzz was inspired to join Star Command. I'm going through a bit of writer's block at the moment, so any suggestions for future oneshots would be appreciated. I really want to do one with Mira, but my mind's absolutely blank.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Mud and Ticks

Author's note: A big thank you to blueglows for reviewing! It made my day.

* * *

><p>"Can we go already? There's nothin' to see here." Warp yawned.<p>

"Our orders were to do a survey of this planet, Ranger, and that's what we're doing." Buzz chided him.

"Buzz, we've been wading through swamps for three hours on this stupid mission, and not once have we seen a single thing worth reporting." said Ty, slapping a mosquito.

"Why do they send us on these research missions anyway? I thought Space Rangers were here to defend the universe from evil, not survey boring planets." complained Warp.

"Scientific research is one of the many important facets to Star Command's mission, as not only does knowledge help us to grow intellectually, but it can also provide us with new means to protect the innocent." lectured Buzz.

"Oh, so we're going to find some mind-blowingly awesome weapon here in the mud. Or perhaps Zurg left notes on all his secret plans lying around somewhere." said Warp, rolling his eyes.

"I don't like your attitude, Warp. When Star Command gives us orders, it's our duty to - "

"Okay, if you two don't shut up, I think I'm going to drown myself in the mud." said Ty.

"You're supposed to be recording sensor data, Ranger Parsec." Buzz answered. Why didn't his partners understand that their duty, even when it was boring, was of the utmost importance?

"Let's see - wow, I'm detecting a huge amount of _mud_ in this area. Gee, I wonder where it could be. Oh, right, we're standing in it." said Ty, flipping up the scanner on his spacesuit.

Buzz sighed. "Alright, fine. I guess we've done enough here. We'll call it a day. But this is just a one-time thing - I don't want you Rangers to get into a habit of shirking your duty."

"So we can go back to 42?"

"Yes - uh, do you remember which direction it's in?" asked Buzz.

Warp scratched his head. "I thought you were going to keep track of things like that."

"I was too busy avoiding mosquitoes to notice." said Ty.

"Well... I think it was that way..." said Buzz uncertainly.

"We're lost, aren't we?" said Warp.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Great! Now what?" groaned Ty.

"Well, for now I suggest we get out of the swamp and find some dry land to spend the night. It's getting too late to search for 42." Buzz checked his scanner. "I'm reading some ground up ahead. Should only take us a few minutes to get there."

* * *

><p>"Yuck, my suit's ruined." said Warp, looking at his muddy spacesuit.<p>

"At least you and Buzz had your helmets up when we slipped on those rocks - I didn't!" complained a very brown Ty Parsec.

"Okay, I've found some fire wood." Buzz called out, appearing through the bushes.

"Did you find any water I can wash up in?" asked Ty.

"No, sorry. All the water on this planet seems to be in the swamps." Buzz set the sticks down and adjusted his laser. It emitted it weak beam that caused the sticks to catch fire.

The three sat around the fire and warmed themselves. "You know, this reminds me of when I used to go camping as a boy." sighed Buzz.

"Yeah, a few marshmellows, a song, and it would be perfect." Ty rolled his eyes.

Buzz clenched his jaw in irritation. Why was he stuck with the two most sarcastic Rangers in all of Star Command as partners?

"Hey, I have an idea. Since we're all here around the campfire, why don't we tell spooky stories?" suggested Warp.

"That sounds fun - about as much as a visit to Karn!" said Ty.

"Don't mind him, Warp. You go ahead." said Buzz.

"Okay. It was a dark and stormy night - "

"That is _so_ original."

"Ty!"

"Ahem, as I was saying, it was a light and sunny day. The sort of day you'd never expect would end in tragedy. But it did. A Ranger was on a routine mission, patrolling a quiet sector, when suddenly he came across a drifting ship. He and his team tried to hail it, but there was no response. Finally, they docked with it and stepped inside. It was completely deserted - no crew, nothing.

"As the team explored the ship, they occasionally noticed cockroaches crawling here and there. They didn't think much of it at the time - just assumed the ship had a pest problem. Well, any way, after awhile they split up to explore the ship. They met again, an hour later, having found nothing. The only thing was, one of the team never showed up. The remaining three hunted high and low, but couldn't find him. That was when the second Ranger disappeared. He had just gone round a corridor, when they heard a short scream and the next moment he was gone.

"The last two - the captain and his copilot - were very cautious, keeping together at all times. When they couldn't find any sign on their missing teammates, they decided to return to the Star Cruiser and get back up. While the captain was opening the docking bay doors, the copilot was on the lookout for anything dangerous. The captain only had his back turned for a moment, but it was enough. When he looked back, the pilot was gone. Realising he was now the only one left, the captain ran to the Star Cruiser - but before he could enter, his path was blocked by an army of cockroaches. They swarmed all around him. He screamed, but it was too late - plus there was no one to hear him. The cockroachs covered him, and ate off his flesh, then his bones, and finally even his suit.

"They say that to this day, that ship still floats through space, filled with cockroaches, ready to take more victims who are too curious for their own good."

"Wow, that's your spooky story? Killer cockroaches. Oh, please."

"Okay, Ty, you tell one."

"How about I don't. I'm tired. Let's just get some sleep, alright?"

"Ty's got a point - we need strength if we're going to be out searching for 42 tomorrow." said Buzz.

* * *

><p>"Buzz, wake up." Ty tapped his captain's arm.<p>

"What?" asked Buzz groggily.

"I felt something crawling on my neck. I think it's in my suit now."

"You're probably just imagining it. Warp's story must have gotten to you."

"No, I swear, I felt something. There it is again! There's something on my neck!" Ty felt the back of his head frantically.

"What's going on?" asked Warp, opening his eyes.

"There's something crawling on my neck!"

"Let me see." Warp got up and examined Ty's neck. "Ew, there's some sort of bug here!"

"Get it off!"

"Right, stand still." Warp aimed his wrist laser at Ty.

"Warp! What are you doing?" shouted Buzz.

"I was going to blast it off."

"First of all, you could hurt Ty, and secondly, we don't go killing alien bugs for no reason." Buzz got up and peered at the bug. "AHH! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"But I thought you said - "

"Never mind what I said! That's a brain tick!"

"A BRAIN TICK?" screamed Ty.

"Okay, everyone just keep calm. A brain tick, let's see... they live in the mud - it must have climbed onto you when you slipped earlier. You're lucky it hasn't bored through your skull yet."

"Oh, way to make me relax, Buzz. Would somebody please get this off me!"

Buzz grabbed the tick, put it on the ground, and stepped on it. "I hope that was the only one."

This drew nervous looks from Ty and Warp.

"You know, I'm not tired. Maybe we should start looking for 42 now." said Warp.

* * *

><p>"So, Buzz, how did the survey go?" asked Nebula as the team exited their Star Cruiser.<p>

"Don't. Ever. Take. Us. On. Another. Survey. Again." a muddy Warp growled to Buzz.

"I want a transfer!" said an even muddier Ty, who had insect repellent smeared all over his neck.

"It went just fine, Sir." said Buzz.

"If you say so..." said Nebula, staring at the trio.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I realise that it was never stated on the show if Ty had been Buzz's partner at one point, but it made sense, so I added him to the team. Unfortunately, it's been awhile since I saw Wirewolf or Revenge of the Monsters, so I hope I got his character right.<p>

This is the brain tick story Booster wanted Buzz to tell in Wirewolf.


	8. Chapter 8: Disco

Author's note: Thank you blueglows for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

><p>XR drummed his fingers on the wall, bored out of his mind. Team Lightyear was visiting Tradeworld to uncover information on a weapons smuggling ring, but Buzz had left XR to guard 42.<p>

"Knowing Buzz, they'll probably be gone for hours!" XR groaned to himself. "What am I supposed to do while I wait?"

Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hmm... gone for hours... this could work out after all," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Booster, go check in with XR. Make sure he's okay, and tell him we're currently following a lead," Buzz ordered the Jo-adian.<p>

"Why can't we just use our communicators, Buzz?" asked Booster.

"We can't risk someone tapping into our signal."

* * *

><p>Booster landed next to 42 and walked up to the hatch. He was surprised to find it open.<p>

"Hmm... this is weird," he mused.

Crumford Lorak suddenly walked out.

"Hey, great party in there, Ranger." he chuckled.

"Party? Hey, what were you doing there? 42 is Star Command property!" Booster shouted indignantly.

"Didn't you see the sign?" Crumford pointed to a poster stuck to the ship, then left.

"'XR's all ages disco. Only five uni-bucks a person.'" Booster read.

Storming into the ship, he followed the sound of voices and music till he reached the forward hold.

"XR!" he yelled, bursting in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ahh!" screamed XR, dropping the money he had just received from another customer.

The entire forward hold was filled with people, all dancing beneath a giant blue disco ball.

"I-I can explain!"

"Wait till Buzz hears about this! He's going to be so - "

"Why does Buzz even have to know?" XR took Booster's arm and led him to a quiet corner. "I'll split the profits with you."

"XR! Are you trying to bribe me?" Booster folded his arms.

"No, I wouldn't call it a bribe. More like a way of thanking you for being such a good friend and not telling Buzz." XR smiled hopefully at Booster.

Booster's resolve started to wane. "Well, I would hate to get you in trouble... and there is that present I want to buy Buzz for his birthday that I need money for..."

"Exactly! You'll be doing both me and Buzz a favour by not telling him!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's keeping Booster," remarked Mira as she and Buzz waited.<p>

"Maybe you should go find him," said Buzz, rubbing his chin.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! The roulette wheel looks much better over here. Plus it won't get in the way of the dancers!" XR was arguing with Booster.<p>

"Hey, would you two just make up your minds and put it somewhere so we can use it?" an alien complained.

"Alright, what's going on?" XR cringed at the sound of Mira's voice.

"It was XR's idea! He started it! I tried to stop him!" Booster quickly informed her.

"Then why are you setting up that roulette wheel?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

XR led Mira away from the crowd. "Okay, I didn't think I could trust Booster, but I'm going to let you in on this," he whispered.

"In on what?" she asked sceptically.

"I set up a fake disco and casino so that I could lure the smugglers here. Then, using my superior robot hearing, I will overhear them talking about their scheme, capture them, and save you and Buzz a whole lot of trouble."

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that, XR?"

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," XR laughed nervously. "So, uh, what would you say to being an equal partner with me and Booster? We've already made 5000 uni-bucks."

"XR, I come from the Tangean royal family. If I needed money, I could just ask my father," Mira growled. "So get this place cleared out NOW!"

"Alright, alright." XR faced the crowd. "Um, ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Due to circumstances beyond my control, the disco has been cancelled."

The crowd groaned, some demanding their money back, but eventually began leaving.

"Booster, you and me had better get back to Buzz," said Mira.

"Not so fast!" one of the last four remaining customers suddenly drew out a weapon. "Me and my associates will be commandeering this ship. It'll be perfect for our next weapons shipment. After all, who would suspect a Star Cruiser?"

The other three customers took out some guns as well.

"Aw, craters!" groaned Mira.

"You wouldn't hurt a robot, would you?" asked XR nervously.

"Naw, not yet anyway. We need you three to answer if anyone hails us." grinned the lead smuggler.

While he guarded Team Lightyear, the others began loading containers of weapons onto the ship. When they had finished, the lead smuggler turned to Mira. "Okay, lady, fire up the engines and set a course for - "

"Excuse me, but I heard there was a disco here?"

Everyone turned to see a new customer had arrived.

Seizing the opportunity, XR got out a gun while the smugglers were distracted and fired at the ceiling. The big disco ball fell down and landed on two of the smugglers. Booster grabbed one of the others and hit him into the wall, knocking him out. Mira kicked the gun out the lead smugglers hand just as he was about to shoot Booster. She threw him onto the roulette wheel, which XR spun around. When it finally stopped, the smuggler was so dizzy that he collapsed.

Team Lightyear high-fived each other. "Nice work, guys!" said Mira.

"So... is there a disco here or not?" asked the alien customer.

"Out!" Mira shouted.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. I saw the poster and and thought..." his voice died away as he left.

Mira then turned to XR. "Alright, here's the deal: you clean out all the disco stuff, and promise to NEVER do this again, and I won't tell Buzz. All we need to say is that the smugglers tried to hijack the ship."

"Okay, fine - but do I get to keep the money?" XR asked hopefully.

"Remember, you said you've give me a share!" Booster reminded him.

"Yeah, you said something about the three of us being partners," smirked Mira.

Gritting his teeth, XR split the money into three piles. "Just remember, guys. No one EVER breathes a word of this to Buzz."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I've been wanting to do this one for awhile now. I always wondered what happened with the disco, and how they managed to keep Buzz from finding out about it. Actually, poor Buzz took a backseat in this story, but at least Mira finally got a large role (I still need to think of a oneshot devoted entirely to her).<p>

Any suggestions, comments or complaints are welcome! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Rebellious Princess

"Oh, come on! Why not?" the fifteen-year-old looked up at her father pleadingly.

"Mira, you know it's not safe down there," King Nova answered sternly.

"I can take care of myself," Mira pouted.

"I said no, Mira," Nova patted her head. "Now run along and play with your friends or something."

"I can't stand the other kids - they're all so stuck-up! Just like you!" Mira stormed off.

King Nova sighed. "That girl is so much like her mother."

_Why doesn't he ever let me do anything?_ Mira thought angrily as she paced around her room. She gazed out the window and frowned. The surface looked so beautiful, so exciting...

She looked around her room. The palace had become so stifling - always a million rules to be followed, or boring functions to go to. Everyone else seemed to revel in these things, but Mira hated them.

_Why can't I go down to the surface? I'm not afraid of the Grounders. _A thought crossed her mind. _Why CAN'T_ _I go down to the surface?_

It wouldn't be difficult to slip past the guards - they were more for show than anything else, and often didn't pay any attention to what was going on around them. Her father probably expected her to sulk in her room for a few hours, so no one would notice her absence.

Smiling, Mira ghosted out the room, thinking about the wonders that awaited her on the surface. Who knows what she might find...

Author's note: Finally! A Mira chapter! Not very long, but it was the best I could do without actually watching Star Crossed (it's such a pain to figure out which disc each episode is on when you forget to label them properly).


	10. Chapter 10: Evil Begins

"You've failed, Lightyear."

Buzz simply glared at Zurg in hatred.

"You were a fool to come here alone, thinking you could stop me," gloated the evil emperor. "Now that I have you in my grasp, nothing will stand in my way!"

Buzz smirked. "Don't be so sure." He pulled free from the hornets and fired at the ceiling. Debris fell, crushing them.

"No, no , no!" shouted Zurg, fleeing.

"You're mine now, Zurg!" the Ranger activated his jetpack. "I'm taking you down, one way or another."

Zurg rushed across the throne room, eventually reaching a large red button. He pressed it and the floor beneath him opened up.

"This isn't over, Lightyear!" his voice echoed as he dropped down the hole. Landing in an escape pod, Zurg fired up the engines and flew away.

"Blast! I'll have to deal with him later," Buzz muttered to himself. Stroking his beard, he gazed around the room. A grin spread over his face.

"I've finally done it. I've taken control of Planet Z." his face suddenly contorted with disgust. "No thanks that coward Nebula. Always wanting to wait instead of taking Zurg on."

Buzz kicked a hornet arm in anger. "Even Zurg's a coward. If he had what it took to be a real evil emperor, he wouldn't have run away. I seem to be the only one around here with any guts."

"Lightyear!"

Buzz dropped to the ground as a shot whizzed past his head. Warp was standing behind him with a smoking gun.

Without even thinking, Buzz's hand flew to his wrist laser and he fired. Warp fell to the floor, a large wound visible on his chest. Rising, Buzz approached the dying man and stared at him without emotion. Something told him he should feel sympathy for the man who had been his partner once, but he felt nothing.

"Buzz," Warp gasped. "Help me."

"No." Buzz fired again. Warp's body went limp.

Grudgingly, Buzz opened his communicator. Star Command would have to be informed of these recent developments. He was probably in for a long lecture from Nebula for disobeying orders and taking on Zurg alone.

_Never mind that I won, _thought Buzz, gritting his teeth. _I did what nobody else had the courage to do._

Without thinking, Buzz sat down, about to make his report. He suddenly realised he was sitting in Zurg's throne. And it felt good.

_Pity all this stuff will probably be dismantled by Star Command, _Buzz mused.

He could now see why Zurg enjoyed being an evil emperor so much. There was something strangely appealing about the idea.

Closing his communicator, he surveyed the palace and laughed. Why should Star Command have all this? He didn't need them. He could handle the rest of the hornets and Zurg's minions alone. He was in control now.

Author's note: This was inspired partially by EEZ's great fic "Beginning of the End". I believe there's a flashback somewhere there to when Evil Buzz defeated AU Zurg and took over from him. Before reading that I'd assumed the alternate Zurg had always been good in his universe, but now that I think about it, it makes more sense that Buzz took over. I mean, why else would Evil Buzz have all the purple - unless by some strange coincidence he and Zurg have the exact same taste in decorating.

It also sort of makes sense that Evil Buzz used to be slightly less evil. After all, none of the other good characters were evil in the AU.


	11. Chapter 11: Little Green Men

It had been a normal day. He had run the weekly check of the life support systems, repaired a Star Cruiser, and studied a passing comet. All across the station, others of his kind had done similar things. It wasn't the most exciting life, but they were content. Their kind had always preferred to serve others.

Entering the room, his mind was suddenly filled with the thoughts around him. Some LGMs were lying on their bunks sleeping, and their dreams flitted through his head as he passed them. Others were discussing new projects, a few were reading, and a one was eating a Buzz Bar.

Upon finding his own bunk, the little green man lay down and closed his eyes. Sometimes he liked to simply listen to the mental background noise that surrounded him. Other species often found the concept of linked minds unsettling, but the LGMs took comfort in sensing each other's presence. Individually, their knowledge and skills were limited. When their minds were joined, any LGM could perform any task provided the collective consciousness contained the necessary information.

He remembered the time the Unimind had been stolen, and an occasion when he'd been kidnapped by Zurg and taken beyond the range of the mindlink. Both experiences had been very distrubing. It made one feel so alone. Luckily, all was well now.

He drifted asleep, thinking of how happy his life at Star Command was.

* * *

><p>It had been another miserable day. He had spent hours crawling through service tunnels, trying to find the faulty connection that was causing the Emperor's reception to go bad. The harsh orders still echoed through his head.<p>

_"Fix it before my favourite show comes on, or I'll roast your Grubby hide!"_

Fortunately, he'd repaired the damage mere minutes before the deadline. The Emperor did not take failure well - his minions had often witnessed examples of this. They lived a life of constant dread, always afraid that one day they might slip up and have to face Zurg's wrath.

How they had ended up serving Zurg, the Grub didn't know. Being insectoids, their lifespans were mercifully short, and none of Zurg's original Grub workforce remained. All of them had been born into this life. The brainpods knew of their past, but never talked about it. It was probably one of Planet Z's many forbidden subjects.

As night fell over the red planet, the little Grub made his way to the hornet factory. Often, he worked days on end without any sleep. It was not an easy life, but it was all he had ever known. He admired the courage of those who defected to Star Command - sometimes he even envied them - but it was not something he would ever attempt himself. Not only was the escape dangerous, but the universe itself was filled with unknown threats. Despite the hardships he faced daily, he would still rather stick with what he knew than deal with the unknown. Perhaps that was why more brainpods defected than Grubs. They remembered the outside world, and wanted to return to it.

He entered the factory and joined some other Grubs who were already hard at work. He knew he was in for a long night of toil, but what there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I suddenly realised I'd never seen any LGM or Grub stories, so I decided to do one. I've always found it a bit odd that both Zurg and Star Command have a workforce of litte green aliens, so I decided to contrast the two.<p>

The actual writing of this chapter was a bit difficult. No matter how hard I tried, it seemed to veer off more towards telling than showing. I hope it's okay.

Doing this has suddenly given me a whole lot of ideas on LGM and Grub backstory. Perhaps some day I'll do a chapter about that.

Anyway, please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Scheming

He needed to find someone. Preferably someone lacking in intelligence. Someone he could easily manipulate.

Lord Angstrom strode down the hall, deep in thought.

"I say! Have you heard the latest?"

Angstrom turned his head. Drat. That idiot Fop Doppler was talking to him. "Latest what?" he growled.

"About Princess Nova," Fop explained. "Soon she'll be celebrating her one year anniversary with Star Command."

"Yes, yes, how fascinating." Angstrom quickly started walking again, hoping Fop wouldn't follow him.

Meanwhile, Fop gazed at the row of paintings adorning the hall. Most were of former kings and queens, but one was of King Nova, and beside it hung a painting of Mira. The Tangean sighed, his eyes fixed on Mira's beautiful blue eyes. It had been a sad day when she joined Star Command. Fop had always enjoyed her company. They didn't meet very often, but even simply passing each other in the halls was exciting.

_If only there was some way we could be together, _thought Fop.

Lord Angstrom happened to glance back, and noticed Fop staring at Mira's painting. A grin spread over his face. He had just found his man.

"Doppler," Angstrom smiled, walking back to the other Tangean. "I recently became aware of a certain rule you might be interested in..."

Author's note: Sorry this is so short, but I've been very busy lately. I'll try to write more over the weekend.


	13. Chapter 13: Partners

"Ma! Buster! I have great news!"

The two Jo-Adians stopped milking and looked up to see Pa pushing through the herd of moozles.

"What is it, Pa?" asked Ma, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Booster just called," explained Pa.

"How is my little Boosty? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Pa found a stool and sat down. "You'll never guess what he just told me! He's been made a Space Ranger!"

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little Boosty Bug!" Ma hugged Pa, tears in her eyes.

Buster tried to look excited, but deep down he didn't feel very enthusiastic.

_Why do things always go right for Booster, but not me? I've wanted to be a Space Ranger longer than him, but I'm still stuck on this stupid farm._

"I haven't even told you the best part," Pa chuckled. "Our boy's on Buzz Lightyear's team!"

"Are you talking about _the _Buzz Lightyear?" Buster was astonished.

"Yep," nodded Pa. "I could hardly believe it myself."

Buster gave a weak smile, then returned to his milking.

_Buzz Lightyear, huh? Figures. _He sighed. _Booster's probably forgotten all about me now that he's on Buzz's team. _

Buster closed his eyes, remembering a promise made many years before.

_"So, do you think we'll ever become real Space Rangers?" Buster asked._

_"Sure we will," smiled Booster._

_"If we do, let's be partners," suggested Buster._

_"Yeah, that's a good idea." Booster shook Buster's hand. "We'll be partners no matter what."_

Buster scowled.

_So much for being partners, Boost._


	14. Chapter 14: From Nice to Naughty

_"Pleeeeeease?" Buzz looked up at his grandmother pleadingly._

_"I really don't think a laser is a suitable present, dear," sighed Nana._

_"But I'll be careful! I promise!"_

_"Wouldn't you rather get a nice pair of socks, or perhaps a new shirt?" Nana asked._

_"That's what you always give me." He approached Nana's chair and put his hand on her knee. "I thought you'd get me something cool this year, since you're the best nana in the world. I guess I was wrong." He managed to force a few tears to fall down his cheeks. _

_Nana put down her knitting. "Oh, alright. If you promise to only play with it when an adults are around, I'll get you the laser for Christmas," she said, wiping away his tears._

* * *

><p>Buzz paced back and forth impatiently, the laser in his hands.<p>

_Nana always takes forever when relatives call, _the boy thought frustratedly.

They had been about to test Buzz's new toy when Nana heard ringing coming from the house, and she soon became immersed in a phone conversation with family.

"It's not fair, Fluffy!" Buzz complained to the black cat sleeping in a nearby sunbeam. "I'm sure I could handle the laser fine on my own. I wish I hadn't made that stupid promise about only using it with adults around." A smile suddenly crept over his face. "Fluffy, you're six, so you're an adult in cat years. That means I can test my laser right now without breaking my promise to Nana!"

Glancing left and right to make sure no one was watching, Buzz aimed the laser at a tin can lying on the road. He squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Aw, come on!" Buzz closed his eyes and squeezed harder. He felt the gun recoil and heard a loud shriek. Cautiously opening his eyes, he found his aim had veered off slightly. Fluffy ran back and forth in pain, her singed tail still smoldering.

_Uh oh. _Buzz quickly hid the gun behind his back.

"Alright, Buzz, I'm finished." Nana stepped out the house. "Now we can test that laser of yours."

Buzz gave her a nervous grin. "O-okay."

"My goodness, what happened to Fluffy?" Nana stared at the unhappy feline.

"Um... she must have gotten to close to the fireplace," mumbled Buzz.

"But I'm sure she was outside when I last so her," Nana frowned. "Oh well, I'll get her some tuna to make her feel better and then we can test your laser."

Buzz nodded guiltily. _I really should tell Nana the truth. _He looked down at the gun in his hands. _But then she'll take away laser! It's probably best to keep it secret. That way, no one will ever find out. _

Unknown to him, someone far away had just turned to one of his little green helpers. "Put Buzz Lightyear on the Naughty List for next year."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Credit goes to Cartoonhottie2009 for the idea. Merry Christmas folks!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Tickled Pink

"I have good news, Buzz." Commander Nebula approached Team Lightyear. "Star Cruiser 17 managed to catch your missing clones."

"Excellent, Commander," Buzz nodded.

"Of course, this would have all been a lot easier if you hadn't let them escape in the first place," complained the Commander.

"I know, Commander, and I'm sorry," sighed Buzz. "It's that Zzub - he's so ingenius. He seems to have inherited all my strengths. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a way to capture him."

"Speaking of which, I was a bit curious about that. In your report, all you say is you exploited one of your weaknesses. You go into more detail with the other clones' capture."

"Well..." Buzz shifted his feet nervously. "There wasn't really any need to be more specific."

"So how did you catch him?" asked the Commander.

"Booster basically tickled Zzub into submission," grinned XR.

"Tickled?" The Commander raised an eyebrow.

"It seems Buzz's biggest weakness is..." Mira burst out laughing before she could continue.

"...a ticklish tummy," finished XR.

"Really?" Nebula smirked. "Well, we'd better make sure Zurg never hears about this."

"Yeah, just think of it - he might make the hornets tickle Buzz to death!" laughed XR.

Buzz groaned as the Commander and his team shared a laugh at his expense. "Lot's of people are ticklish," he protested. "It's no big deal."

"Buzz is right," said Booster. _Good old Booster_, thought Buzz, _Always loyal. _"After all," the Jo-Adian continued, "those big nasty bugs Buzz's girlfriend liked were also stopped by tickling." Buzz sighed. He appreciated Booster's efforts, but he was NOT helping.

"Maybe that explains why Ozma likes him!" XR chuckled. "He reminds her of an extinct, ferocious, man-eating insect!"

"Oh, come on, guys!" pleaded Buzz. "I didn't make fun of your weaknesses."

"Well, what's there to make fun of?" Mira asked. "I get tired after ghosting too long, XR's metal is susceptible to magnets, and Booster eats too much."

"All of which we already knew - especially the part about Booster," said XR. "We didn't know about your ticklish tummy."

"Buzz has a ticklish tummy?" Rocket Crocket had been passing by when he heard the last part of the conversation.

"Apparently it's his biggest weakness," replied Nebula.

"Really?" Rocket grinned in delight. "Wait till I tell everyone! They're not going to believe it!"

Buzz dropped his face into his hands as Rocket left. He was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Once again, credit for the idea goes to Cartoonhottie2004.<p>

By the way, Clone Rangers actually comes before Millennial Bugs, but I needed to swop their order around for this fic.


	16. Chapter 16: Loss

"She's losing blood fast!"

"One of her arteries has been severed!"

"We need to stop the bleeding now!"

The young Tangea girl watched in confusion as her mother lay on a table, surrounded by doctors. Blood poured from a large wound on the woman's chest. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" The girl looked up at her father tearfully.

King Nova's eyes remained intently focused on his injured wife. "She was shot, Mira," he answered softly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mira asked in fear.

"I don't know," the King replied with difficulty. "I don't know."

"Your Highness, we have apprehended the last of rebels." A tall, bearded man entered.

"Including the man who shot my wife?" King Nova clenched his fist in anger. "Angstrom, tell me you caught him!"

"He refused to surrender," said Angrstrom. "I was forced to shoot him."

"He is dead?"

"Yes, your Highness."

King Nova nodded in grim satisfaction. "Good. You will not go unrewarded." The King then sighed. "While I'm here, would you take care of everything at the palace? It may be sometime before I return."

"Of course, your Majesty." Angstrom bowed and exited the room. As he strolled down a hallway, his mind was focused on the events that had occurred only hours ago. _Those fools! They couldn't even handle a simple assassination! _He smiled when he thought of the lead rebel. _At least you won't be able to implicate me in any of this. I made sure of that. _

He growled as he left the hospital and headed for the palace. He was supposed to be king now. If the Queen hadn't entered while his hired assassins were taking control of the throne room, his plan might have succeeded. Months of careful planning had all come to naught. _No matter, _he thought. _One day I will try again._

Meanwhile, King Nova and Mira sat outside the operating room. They waited and waited, but no word on the Queen came. Finally, just as Mira was beginning to fall asleep in her father's lap, one of the doctors came out.

"Your Highness," he addressed the King sadly, "I have bad news." King Nova paled, and Mira's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Her injuries are too severe. She will not survive." The doctor hungs his head sadly.

"Is there nothing you can do?" cried Nova.

"We have tried everything," answered the doctor. "Nothing has helped."

"But I can't my lose my wife!" Nova shook the doctor in despair. "You must save her!"

"We can't."

The King broke down sobbing.

"Is Mommy going to die?" Tears rolled down Mira's cheeks.

"Your Highness," the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "the Queen is awake. I doubt she will live much longer. If you wish to see, I suggest you do so now."

King Nova slowly stood up. Taking Mira's hand, he led her into the operating room.

"Mira!" The Queen smiled in delight, but was unable to rise. A blood-soaked sheet now lay over her chest.

"Mommy," Mira sobbed, running to her mother, "are you going to be okay?"

"I'm afraid I will be leaving you soon, my darling." The Queen stroked Mira's head. "I want you to know that I love you very much." Her voice was pained and barely audible.

"My love," King Nova took her hand, "I cannot bear to lose you."

His wife looked at him sadly. "I don't want to leave you. I love you with all my heart."

"Mommy, please, please don't die," Mira wept.

"Some day we will meet again, Mira," her mother answered softly. "But for now, you must be strong."

Her hand dropped from the girl's head and hung limply over the table. Her eyes closed, and her chest stopped heaving.

Mira and her father wept as the doctors draped a sheet over her body. The Queen was dead.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, not a very happy ending, but at least my writer's block seems to have passed.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: The Visit

"Craters! Another ship's been hit by Zurg." Buzz frowned as he read the headlines in his morning paper. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Buzz? Hello? Are you home?" came a voice from outside.

"Nana?" Buzz rose from his chair in surprise. He opened the door, and was quickly pulled into a warm embrace by an elderly woman. "Nana, what are you doing here?" Buzz managed to gasp as Nana squeezed him.

"Don't you remember?" Nana let go of her grandson. "You promised to take me on a tour of Star Command today."

_Craters, that's today? I thought her visit wasn't till next week!_

"I'm so looking forward to it," said Nana. "You're always talking about the place but I've never gotten to see it until now."

Buzz smiled nervously. "Well, uh, Nana, now's not really a good time. Lately Zurg's been hijacking cargo freighters carrying weapons, and today we were going to be discussing possible strategies against him."

"Oh, don't worry," Nana laughed. "I won't get in your way. You can go about your Space Ranger business, and I'll just stay in the background."

"Well..." Buzz considered the matter. On the one hand, having Nana around might cause problems, but on the other hand, he didn't want to disappoint her. "Alright," he said at last.

* * *

><p>"And this is my team," Buzz said, gesturing to his rookies. "Team, meet Nana Lightyear."<p>

"Hi!" Booster held out his hand. "I'm Booster."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," beamed Nana, shaking Booster's hand.

"I'm Mira Nova," the blue Ranger introduced herself, "and this is XR."

"Buzz has told me so much about all of you. I'm glad to see he has such a wonderful team," said Nana. She suddenly noticed another Ranger striding purposefully towards them, his false leg clanking against the metal floor. "Commander Nebula," she smiled, "so nice to see you again."

Nebula stared at her a moment, then recognition crossed his face. "Oh, Mrs. Lightyear, hello. It's good to see you too. The last time we met was at Buzz's graduation, right?"

"Yes," Nana nodded. "How the time flies. It seems like only yesterday little Buzz was playing Space Ranger in the back yard with his cardboard Ranger suit, and now he's the captain of his own team!"

"You had a cardboard Ranger suit?" XR smirked in amusement.

Buzz turned red. "Well... uh... I was very young..."

"It was the cutest thing," said Nana. "He made it himself out of old boxes. He had a box on his head for a helmet, one on his arm for a communicator - it could even flip open - and one strapped to his back as a jetpack, with a pair of wings as well. He was always so creative."

"I'm glad to hear it," Nebula said to Buzz, "because I need you and your team in the Briefing Room. We have to come up with a way to stop Zurg from attacking those freighters."

"Yes, Sir." Buzz turned to the others. "Come on, Team."

"Excuse me," Nana cut in as the group prepared to leave, "would it be too much trouble for me to come with you? I'd love to see how you do things here at Star Command."

"Well, Ma'am, I'm afraid this meeting is classified." Nana's face fell at Nebula's words. "However," Nebula quickly added, seeing her disappointment, "since you're a relative of Buzz's, I guess it would be okay."

"Oh, thank you, Commander!" Nana cheered up.

* * *

><p>"So far, Zurg's hit freighters here, here, and here." Nebula pointed to a star chart. "We need to concentrate our forces in that area. Every freighter gets a Star Cruiser escort. We can't risk any more weapons falling into that Bucket-Head's hands."<p>

"Good thinking, Commander." Buzz nodded in approval. "However, we need to make sure our forces aren't spread too thinly. If they're all protecting freighters, Star Command and Capitol Planet become sitting targets."

"Excuse me, but if I may make a suggestion..." Everyone turned in surprise to see Nana had raised her hand. "Perhaps you could set a trap for Zurg. Maybe send out a decoy freighter, and have a fleet of Star Cruisers hidden nearby. That way, when Zurg attacks, you'll be ready for him."

Nebula rubbed his chin. "Hmm... that's not a bad idea." He grinned. "I guess Buzz isn't the only creative one in the family."

* * *

><p>"We're in position, Commander. No sign of Zurg yet," Mira reported over the comm line.<p>

"Acknowledged. Nebula out."

Buzz nervously watched 42's video feed of the freighter as he stood next to Commander Nebula. So far, everything was quiet. To attract Zurg, the phoney freighter had begun broadcasting a distress signal. It was only a matter of time before the Emperor took the bait. Yet, despite the fact that everything was going according to plan, Buzz still felt apprehensive. He didn't like staying behind while his team handled the situation. However, he couldn't leave Nana alone on the station.

_Who knows what embarrassing stories she'd tell the other Rangers. _The mere thought filled Buzz with dread.

"So, when do you think Zurg will make his move, Commander?" Nana asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Nebula replied, "but when he does, we'll be waiting for him. That stinkin' Bucket-Head isn't going to get away with this any longer!"

Nana shook her head sadly. "This emperor reminds me of a bully in our neighbourhood who used to make fun of Buzz for taking his teddy to school."

"Buzz brought his teddy to school?" Nebula tried to contain his laughter.

Nana nodded. "As well as his toy Star Cruiser. Anyway, there was this boy at the school who was always causing trouble. He would say all sorts of nasty things about poor Buzzie. One day, though, he went too far and threw Buzz's teddy into some mud. Buzz got so mad that he pushed the boy into mud as well." Nana laughed at the memory. "He never bothered Buzz again. That's the thing with bullies - you have to stand up to them."

"Sir, a ship's approaching the freighter!" Mira's voice came over the comm. "It's Zurg!"

"Understood," Nebula answered. "Begin the attack."

The fleet of Star Cruisers came out of hiding and surrounded Zurg's Dreadnought. Buzz watched the screen anxiously as the ships began firing at each other.

Despite the Dreanought's superior size and firepower, it soon became apparent that the Star Cruisers were winning due to their numbers.

After watching for a few more minutes, Nebula turned to one of the LGMs. "Contact Zurg."

Within seconds, the Emperor' face was on the viewing screen. "What do you want, Commander?" Zurg hissed.

"Stop hijacking freighters and return to Planet Z or be destroyed," Nebula said firmly.

"You really think a few measly Star Cruisers can stop me?" sneered Zurg.

"Now you listen here, young man." Nana waved her finger at Zurg. "You'd better do as the Commander says if you know what's good for you."

"Who is that?" Zurg asked Nebula.

"Nana, stay out of this," pleaded Buzz.

"Sorry, Buzz, but no." Nana strode up to the screen. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's bullies. I don't care if you're an emperor who thinks he can do whatever he wants. You must stop all this ship-hijacking nonsense at once, go back to your own planet, and stay there. I've had enough of this."

Zurg stared at her in shock. "How dare you speak to that way! I'm - " He was suddenly interrupted by a Grub.

"Your Evilness," the Grub said nervously, "our weapons have just gone offline."

"WHAT?" Zurg yelled.

"Should we retreat?" whimpered the Grub.

Zurg brought his fist down angrily. "Oh, very well! Set a course for Planet Z!" He turned back to the screen. "Don't think you've won. I still have more evil schemes up my sleeve. Next time I shall not fail!"

"Whatever, Zurg." Buzz cut off the transmission. _At least that takes care of him. I still have to deal with Nana, though. It's several hours before she's scheduled to leave._

* * *

><p>"And when I came back, I found little Buzzie had gotten hold of my make-up kit and put lipstick all over his face," Nana was telling Team Lightyear as they sat in the cafeteria.<p>

The team burst out laughing, and Buzz sunk lower into his chair. "Haven't you told enough stories for one day?" he asked hopefully. "It's getting late. Surely you must be ready to go home now?"

"Nonsense," Nana laughed. "I'm just getting started." She turned to the others. "Did I tell you about the time Buzz had his first swimming lesson and took off all his clothes at the public pool?"

Buzz groaned. _I'd take Zurg over this any day._

* * *

><p>Author's note: Credit for this idea goes to Cartoonhottie2004.<p>

The action's a bit rushed in this chapter, so suggestions for improvement would be appreciatied. :-)

By the way, for those of you who don't know about it, there's a great Buzz Lightyear of Star Command forum at this address: blosc[.]forumotion[.]com

Just remove the brackets from the address (I'm not sure if this site allows you to post proper web address in stories) and enter it into your browser. It's a really cool site and could use more members.


	18. Chapter 18: Wardrobe Problem

Author's note: Credit or this idea goes to Cartoonhottie2004. As usual. I don't know what I'd do without her.

This is set during "The Crawling Flesh"

* * *

><p>Clasping the antidote in his tongue, a very blob-like Buzz Lightyear smiled. "I can't wait to be my old self again."<p>

"Same here, Buzz," Mira answered. "Just a quick question though: what happens when we do return to normal?"

"Well, then we distribute the antidote throughout Star Command." Buzz held up the spray and prepared to administer it.

"Wait!" said Mira, grabbing it with her tongue. "That's not what I meant! I was wondering... well, um.. what will we be wearing?"

"Wearing?"

"Yeah. Our suits were destroyed when we melted."

Buzz's eyeball went wide. "Good point, Princess." He thought for a moment. "Uh... maybe we should go to one of the locker rooms. There'll be some spare suits there."

"Okay, great, but it'll take us a few seconds to get into them!"

"I won't look if you won't."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mira, you ready?" The blobby Rangers were in the locker room with two space suits lying next to them.<p>

"Ready," nodded Mira.

The room misted up as Buzz began spraying the antidote. As soon as she felt herself returning to normal, Mira scrambled into her suit. By the time the spray had cleared, both she and Buzz were fully clothed.

"That wasn't so bad," smiled Buzz.

"No." Mira let out a sigh of relief. A moment later, her face darkened. "That takes care of us, but what about the rest of Star Command?"

Buzz frowned. "We'd better make sure we have a lot of space suits on hand."

"And we should also bring in Dr. Animus," said Mira. "I have the feeling everyone's going to need therapy after this!"

* * *

><p>I was originally going to make this longer, but I don't know where my copy of "The Crawling Flesh" is, so I wasn't too sure on all the details.<p>

The next chapter will be about NOS-4-A-2.


	19. Chapter 19: Masks

Author's note: Okay, I know I said the next chapter would be about NOS-4-A2, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Nos is coming, I promise!

This chapter is quite different from any of the others I've written. It's entirely introspective, and is from Zurg's POV.

* * *

><p>Never let your enemies know too much about you. Knowledge can give them a powerul advantage, while lack of knowledge breeds fear. They will be afraid of what they do not understand. The unknown is always more frightening than known. Use this against them.<p>

I have surrounded myself with mystery; no one knows my past. No one knows what lies behind the many masks I have built up. Because of this, they dread me. They try to understand me but fail. They cannoth fathom what I really am. And I prefer it this way.

They will never be able to see through my masks. I have been too careful. I guard my secrets closely. I can never take off these masks, for if I did, the truth would be known, and I cannot allow that to happen. The truth is mine, and mine alone.

Perhaps... perhaps the real reason I wears these masks is not the power they bring, but... but the pain they hide. The pain of all I've lost. I will not allow them to see this pain.

I can never reveal myself to them. Never. The masks must remain in place.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This was heavily inspired by EEZ's fic Beginning of the End, but I've tried not to favour any one interpretation of Zurg. The reason I hadn't done a Zurg-centric chapter before was 'cause there are so many different opinions about him. I've been pretty vague on the details here, so this chapter should hopefully fit with most people's views on Zurg.<p>

Personally, I think he's an alien rather than a guy in a mask, but I've kept both options open here. I respect everyone's ideas about him, and I enjoy a good Zurg fic regardless of what approach the author takes, just so long as it stays true to his character.

**Reviews are welcomed, however flames really burn my toast.**


	20. Chapter 20: An Orphan Again

Author's note: This was done at the request of Darkraiprincess, and was based on suggestions by Cartoonhottie2004, and Pythonmelon (not a member of this site as far as I know - she's on the BLoSC board I mentioned awhile back). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come, dear, it's late." Mr. SL2 led his wife down the dirty Tradeworld street. "We need to be getting home."<p>

The two robots strolled along, and were passed by a young family. "Oh, look at those adorable children," Mrs. SL2 whispered to her husband. She sighed. "Sometimes I wish we had children of our own."

Mr. SL2 nodded. "I've often wished the same thing."

A piercing scream suddenly interrupted their conversation. A young girl of about five was running across the street, closely pursued by an irate vendor.

"Get back here, you litte brat!" he yelled.

The girl dashed behind Mrs. SL2, and clung to her pathetically. "Don't let him hurt me," she whimpered.

"What's the problem, Sir?" Mr. SL2 asked the vendor.

"That street urchin stole some food from my stall," he snarled.

"I was hungry," sobbed the girl.

"I'll show you hungry!" The vendor advanced towards her threateningly, and she clung onto Mrs. SL2 even more tightly.

"I think we can sort this all out," said Mr. SL2 amiably. "I'll be glad to pay for the food she took."

The vendor thought for a moment. "Alright," he answered grudgingly, "but don't let that brat near my stall again!"

After the vendor had been paid, Mr. SL2 turned to the young girl. "Now," he said, "what's your name?"

"Savvy," the girl murmured.

"And where's your home? I'd like to take you back there."

"Don't have one," she answered.

"You don't have one?" The robot was shocked. "Well, where are your parents?"

"Dead."

Mr. SL2 and his wife looked at each other in horror. "Do you mean to tell me you live out here, all alone, on the street?" his wife asked.

Savvy nodded.

"That's terrible! A girl like you can't live on the street!" Mr. SL2 shared another look with his wife, this one questioning. She understood his meaning and nodded in agreement.

"Savvy," she said, "how would you like to come home with us?"

* * *

><p>He was hungry. The pickings were slim in this part of Tradeworld. It was time to move on. He activated his glowing wings, and soared into the night.<p>

After searching for several minutes, he saw what he was looking for. A pair of robots were making their way down the street.

"Lovely." He licked his lips.

There was a girl with them, but she didn't look like she'd pose a threat. NOS-4-A2 swooped down, circling the trio cautiously. They remained oblivous to his presence, merely talking and laughing together.

"We should go out more often," the girl was saying.

"I know," one of the robots answered. "If Tradeworld was a safer place, we could."

"One of these days I'd like us to move from this place," said the female robot. "Perhaps go to Capitol Planet. It's much nicer there."

Her husband nodded. "We jut need to save up enough money, and - "

Before he could finish his sentence, a dark shape lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Daddy!" screamed the girl.

The energy vampire sunk his teeth into the robot's neck. "Power!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Let go of him!" Savvy began beating her fists on NOS-4-A2's back.

"Out of the way!" said the vampire, letting go of his victim. He grabbed Savvy and flung her backwards. "Restrain the other one," he then commanded Mr. SL2.

The robot rose and marched slowly up to his wife. He grabbed hold of her, and held her firmly in his grasp as NOS-4-A2 approached.

"Excellent." The vampire bit into her neck.

"No!" Savvy jumped up and charged at him, only to be flung back again.

"You are becoming an irritation. I can see I shall have to finish this elsewhere." NOS-4-A2 turned to the pair of robots. "Come, my children, we must go."

He activated his wings and flew into the air. Savvy's parents followed him in a zombie-like way as he departed.

"No!" Savvy shouted. "Come back!" She tried to run after them, but a blast of energy from NOS-4-A2 knocked her to the ground.

"Farewell, street punk," he laughed, soaring into the air.

"This isn't over," she spat. "I'm going to find you! I'll get even!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: This ended up a bit more about Savvy than Nos, but it was fun to write. In future I may do a more Nos-centric chapter.<p>

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Meeting

Author's note: Credit for this idea goes to Cartoonhottie2004.

This is just a little fluff chapter, and it's probably not very good, but it was fun to write!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Buzz," greeted Ozma.<p>

"Hi," answered Buzz nervously.

"Hello dear, you must be Ozma!" An elderly lady pushed past Buzz and clasped Ozma's hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Uh... hi." Ozma looked questioningly at Buzz.

"Ozma," Buzz said, still nervous, "meet Nana Lightyear."

"Nana Lightyear?" Ozma was confused. "Why's she here?"

Buzz sighed. "It's a long story."

Everything had seemed so perfect when he'd heard Ozma was coming to Capitol Planet for a biology conference - he'd even managed to convince her to have dinner with him. Then he made the mistake of mentioning this to Nana. Naturally, she was curious about Ozma, and had insisted on coming.

"It's time I met this girlfriend of yours," she'd said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Buzz protested.

Nana had simply smiled.

Now Buzz had come to pick up Ozma from the conference, and unfortunately a certain embarrassing grandparent was with him.

"Alright, we've hung around here long enough," Nana said to Ozma and Buzz. "Let's have dinner."

* * *

><p>"So after I that, I requested an assignment on Karn, where I've been working for a number of years," Ozma was telling the inquisitive Nana.<p>

"Really? That's very interesting," Nana remarked. "You certainly must be tough to handle a place like Karn. I can see why my grandson likes you." She winked at Buzz.

_Oh, Nana, why do you have to say things like that! _Buzz surpressed a groan.

"You seem like a nice young woman," Nana smiled to Ozma. "I like you a lot better than the last one."

"Last one?" Ozma raised an eyebrow.

"The last girlfriend of Buzz's - I always thought there was something wrong about her," sighed Nana. "It turns out I was right. She dumped poor Buzz and ran off with a tennis instructor."

_Nana! Don't tell her things like that! _Buzz sunk further into his seat. He suddenly sat up when he noticed the waiter coming. "Look, here's our food," he said cheerily. _This should keep Nana busy for awhile._

Silence settled over the table for several minutes as the trio ate their dinner. Nana was the first to finish, however. She leaned over to Ozma. "Would you like to see some baby photos of Buzz? I happen to have a few with me."

_No, Nana, no! You wouldn't dare! _Buzz stared in horror as his grandmother.

"I'd love to." Ozma glanced in Buzz's direction and gave him a wicked smile.

"They're just so adorable." Nana dug around in her purse and took out some pictures. "Here's little Buzzy the day he was born. Isn't he cute? And here's Buzz's on his birthday - you can tell because of the cake and," she started to laugh, "because he's in his birthday suit!"

Ozma started laughing as well - something the icy woman didn't do often - while Buzz merely cringed.

"Oh, look," said Nana, wiping her eyes, "here's Buzz when he was two." She showed Ozma another photograph.

"Why's he jumping off a couch?" asked Ozma.

"He was pretending to be a Space Ranger," explained Nana. "He was trying to fly. It didn't work, though, and the poor little guy fell and landed on his bottom. Luckily, he was quite chubby, so he had plenty of padding!"

The two women continued to laugh together over the photos and stories, while Buzz grew more and more embarrassed. _So much for the romantic evening I had planned, _he thought.

Eventually, when it grew late, he stood up and interrupted the women. "I'm going to go pay the bill," he said.

"Okay," Ozma answered. "We'll get our things and meet you in the parking lot."

Buzz walked away, and the two women filed out the restuarant.

"I had a lovely time, dear," Nana told Ozma.

"So did I," laughed Ozma.

Nana glanced at her watch. "I didn't realise it was this late. I promised one of my friends I'd join her for bingo this evening. She lives quite far from here, so I'd better take a cab." She smiled. "Besides, I'm sure you and Buzz would rather be alone together."

Ozma blushed.

"There's a cab now - I'd better grab it while I can. Tell Buzz I had a good time, and kiss him goodbye for me."

Soon after Nana left, Buzz came out the restuarant. "Where's Nana?" he asked.

"She had to go - she's got a bingo game with a friend," explained Ozma.

Buzz nodded. "I see. Well, I'd better take you to your hotel." He walked towards the car.

"Wait." Ozma stopped him. "Nana told me to give you this." She grabbed Buzz and kissed him on the cheek.

_Maybe this date hasn't been a complete failure after all, _thought Buzz happily.

"And this one's from me." Ozma kissed Buzz on the lips this time.

_I should bring Nana along more often, _Buzz thought, still locked in an embrace with Ozma. _This has been the best date ever!_

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'd like to do an XR chapter next, so suggestions are welcome.<p>

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Mourning

Author's note: This isn't a very happy chapter, so if you're feeling depressed, then skip this one. The next chapter's a humorous one. I just felt like doing something more serious here.

For those who don't visit the BLoSC board I mentioned a few chapters back, Clyde Kayuga is a background Ranger seen occasionally in the show who commands Star Cruiser 19. He's the Asian guy with the ponytail. Sinclair is the blue-skinned, blue-haired Ranger who serves as his copilot. We gave names to a whole lot of the background Rangers in one of the topics, and I decided to use them here.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Commander?" Buzz asked, stepping into the dimly lit room behind Star Command's chapel.<p>

The older man was pacing around in frustration. "I guess so," he murmured. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and brought his fist sharply against the wall. "No, I'm not ready! I'm never ready for this! We've been through it one or two times before, and I still haven't gotten used to it! In fact, the pain just seems to get worse every time it happens." He stopped to catch his breath. "I wish we didn't have to do this. We all know the risks of being a Ranger, but it just hurts so bad when the reality of those risks strikes home."

Buzz put his hand on Nebula's shoulder. "Clyde would have been the first to say the risks are worth it." _I know it's true - so why do the words sound so hollow?_

The Commander nodded. "He was a good man. One of our best. I... I never thought this would happen to him. He didn't deserve this."

Buzz shook his head. "No one does. We just have to accept that it's a part of the job." _But that doesn't make up for his death._

Nebula sighed. "I'd better get out there. You and I need to show a strong front for the sake of the other Rangers. They need some assurance that things are gonna be okay. A lot of them have never seen death before."

The two men walked out together into the chapel. The room was filled with frightened, grief-stricken Rangers, all staring forlornly at the brown casket in front of them. Standing next to the casket were three tearful Rangers; they seemed to feel the loss more keenly than anyone else.

"How's Clyde's team doing?" Buzz took a seat next to Mira.

"Not good, though they're trying to hide it," Mira answered. _I don't think I'd be able to keep it together like they are if... if... something happened to Buzz..._

"They're going to need a lot support," said Buzz.

Mira nodded sombrely. "You can count on me."

Their conversation was brought to an end when Nebula stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Yesterday, one of our fellow men was killed in the line of duty. Today, we are here to pay our final respects to him. Captain Clyde Kayuga died while saving the crew of a transport ship that was under attack. He died the most honourable death there is for a Ranger: sacrificing himself to save others. He was a hero, and will always be remembered as one. We lost a fine Ranger yesterday, but he wouldn't want us to waste our time mourning. He would want us to go out there and continue to fight for justice, to help those in need, and to give our all for the good of others. That's the best way to honour his memory." The Commander turned to the fallen man's team. "Ranger Sinclair, prepare to jettison the coffin."

"Aye, Sir." The blue-skinned woman took hold of a lever next to the casket.

"And now we salute our fallen comrade, Ranger Clyde Kayuga, one final time." Nebula raised his hand in a salute. The other Rangers stood up and did the same. "Sinclair, give his body over to the cosmos."

With tears streaming down her face, Sinclair complied, pulling the lever. A small hatch opened in the floor, sucking the coffin out and closing an instant later.

"At ease, people." The Rangers dropped their salutes. "You may return to your duties."

For awhile, everyone lingered, but eventually the crowd began to disperse. Soon, only a few remained. Among them were Clyde's team and Team Lightyear.

"Would you like to join us in the cafeteria?" Buzz asked Sinclair softly.

"Thank you," she managed to say, wiping her eyes, "but we'd rather be alone right now."

Buzz nodded in understanding. "In know how you feel. I felt the same way when Warp... 'died'."

Sinclair looked at him sharply. "Maybe you did for awhile, but at least you don't have to live with his death forever like we do. You never really lost Warp."

Buzz sighed sadly. "That's where you're wrong. Warp is still lost, and I don't know if I'll ever get him back. It hurts a lot. He was my partner for a long time."

"I suppose you're right," she responded apologetically. "I'm just... angry, very angry right now. I don't know who I'm angry with - maybe no one. For some reason, I just feel like beating somebody's face in. Anything to get out this frustration."

While Sinclair and Buzz talked privately, Mira stood with Booster and XR, gazing sympathetically at Clyde's team. "Can you imagine what it would be like if we lost Buzz?" Mira murmured, half to herself.

"Don't say things like that!" Booster had a hard time dealing with ANY death. The thought of losing his friend and idol was too much for him.

"It could happen, though," Mira argued. "It could happen to any of us. We have to prepare ourselves for it, just in case."

"Okay, can we NOT have this really morbid conversation?" implored XR.

"I'm just saying it's something we should be ready for." _Oh, cosmos, I hope we never have to go through that._

* * *

><p>Marching into his quarters, the Commander flung himself onto a chair and stared out the window. The stars were twinkling serenely in the blackness of space. Nebula tried to find solace in them, but couldn't. <em>I'm never going to get used to this, <em>he sighed. _Maybe it's better that way. Death isn't something you should get used to. _He dropped his face into his hands. _How am I going to get through all this? How can I continue to send Rangers into dangerous situations, knowing they might never return? _He looked up again. _Because you've got to, _a voice inside him said. _The galaxy needs us. We've pledged our lives to help them. If Kayuga hadn't done what he did, hundreds of families would be going through what we are now. It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen. No matter the cost. Clyde knew that, and I know that. _

_We just have to treasure every moment we have here._

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, if there are any Clyde fans out there, don't kill me for killing him! I felt an established Ranger's death would have more of an impact than some random guy I made up. He just happened to be the first Ranger who came to mind.<p>

Although you never see a chapel on Star Command, I figured there'd probably be one for funerals, weddings (assuming Space Rangers are allowed to marry each other), and religious purposes (though never mentioned in the show, I'm sure there are humans and aliens of many different religions serving at Star Command who would need a place to go to worship).

This is the first time I've ever written anything that brought me to the verge of tears - I hope it's not too depressing. Don't worry, the next chapter's much more cheerful!

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Hood

"Ah, nothing like a little hot java to start the day." Buzz sipped his coffee contentedly.

As usual, he was in his quarters on Star Command, since he rarely returned to his home on Capitol Planet. Even after finishing his duty shifts he often preferred to remain on the station. The man was obsessed with his job. So much so that he often wore his Ranger suit off-duty, and wore his thermal hood at all times. Except for today. During the night, the environmental controls in his room had malfunctioned, causing the temeprature to get quite high. Unable to bear it any longer, Buzz had finally taken off the cherished hood and tossed it with his discarded suit.

Now that it was time to start today's shift, he was eager to put it on again. He didn't know exactly _why_, but for some reason he never let ANYONE see him without the hood. He'd just worn it for so long that he knew people would stare if he took it off.

Humming to himself, Buzz went to the closet to get out a fresh Ranger suit. After putting it on, he stooped down to pick up his hood. But it wasn't there. Slapping his forehead in frustration, Buzz realised he'd made the mistake of putting it with yesterday's suit - which he'd just sent off to be cleaned. _Great, _he thought, _I'll probably only get it back by evening. _He frowned, wondering what to do. _There should be some spare hoods in one of the store rooms - but people will see me if I got out there to get one. _

As he thought the matter over, his eyes suddenly came to rest on something lying in a corner. It was the scarf Nana had knitted for Christmas. He'd never had an opportunity to wear it before, but now it might be useful. If he wound it around his neck enough, it would cover most of - no, what was he thinking? He couldn't go about Star Command in a luridly coloured scarf! Okay, he needed a new plan...

Before he could think of one, he was startled by a knock on the door. "Hey, Buzz!" someone called. It sounded like Booster.

"Uh... yes?" Buzz didn't open the door.

"Can I come in? I've got to tell you something!" The Jo-Adian sounded excited.

"Can't it wait?" Buzz still didn't open the door.

"Well... I guess... but it's really cool!"

"Why don't you tell me through the door then?" suggested Buzz.

"Okay... but why?" Booster sounded confused.

"Um... 'cause..." Buzz tried to come up with an excuse. "I... I just got out the shower, and I'm not dressed yet."

"Oh, okay." Not suprisingly, naive Booster accepted this without question. "Well, what I wanted to tell you is that Commander Nebula just approved our vacation request! So, should we go to Mahambas VI again or somewhere else? We can't decide. XR thinks that - oh, here's XR now."

"Is Buzz in there?" Buzz heard XR ask. Booster must have nodded, because XR then addressed the door. "I was thinking we could go to this resort planet I know. I've heard they have the greatest casinoes - er, I mean beaches. They have the greatest beaches. What do you say?"

Buzz sighed. Not only did he hate vacations, but now he was being pestered by his team about them while he was _trying_ to think of a way to get his hood back. "What does Mira say?" he asked the Rangers.

"I'd like to go Rhizome - after all the tough assignments we've had recently, I could use a bit of peace and quiet - not to mention a good massage." Apparently Mira had joined the group outside his room.

"I could help you out there," XR offered hopefully.

"Not. A. Chance."

"Are you sure? Not even a little back rub?"

"I would rather -"

"Why don't we spend our vacation on Jo-Ad?" Booster suddenly blurted out.

"On Jo-Ad?" XR laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, that'll be fun. Just imagine - two weeks of farmy fun with no one but Booster's weird family to keep us company."

"Hey! My family isn't weird." Booster sounded hurt. "What's wrong with Jo-Ad?"

"Booooooring," XR answered.

"At least Booster doesn't want to go to any casinoes," said Mira.

"What's wrong with enjoying the odd game of chance?"

"You cheat!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Jo-Ad's a great place."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I want to go to Jo-Ad. Why can't we go to Jo-Ad?"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Unable to take it any longer, Buzz opened the door and marched past the arguing Rangers. Their quarrel abruptly ceased as they stared at the uncovered head of Buzz Lightyear. No one said a word as he made his way down the hall. "I'm just going down to one of the store rooms," said Buzz casually. "I'll be back in a minute and then we can discuss our vacation arrangements."

The team simply continued to stare with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, this chapter could probably use a bit of work, but it was great fun to write. The idea was suggested by Cartoonhottie2004.<p>

Notice how I didn't give any indication of what Buzz looks like without the hood. Somethings are better left to the imagination.

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Sick

Atuhor's note: This idea was suggested by Cartoonhottie2004. It took me long enough but, I've finally written it. I hope you you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Aaa... aaa... aaachooooooo!" Buzz grabbed a tissue. <em>Ugh, I hate being sick. <em>He looked out the window at the sky. _I should be out there being a Ranger, not stuck in bed with a cold!_

"Buzzy, your hot chocolate's ready!" Nana Lightyear entered with a steaming mug. She set it down on the table next to his bed. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked tenderly.

"No." Buzz let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, my poor Buzz." Nana stroked his head. "I hope you get better soon."

_So do I. I can't spend another day in bed! I need something to do. _Buzz picked up the mug and blew on it to cool it down.

Nana seemed to read his mind. "Are you feeling bored?" she asked.

Buzz nodded. "For all I know, Zurg could be launching some evil scheme to take over the galaxy, and I'm stuck here in bed!"

Nana shook her head sympathetically. "That must be hard for you." Her face suddenly brightened. "I know! Why don't we play checkers? I saw you had a checkers set on one of the shelves. I'll just go get it..."

_Checkers? The universe could be in danger, and she wants to play checkers?_

A few moments later, Nana returned with the checkers set and began setting it up on the table. "Do you want to black or red?" she asked.

"Black," Buzz answered unenthusiastically.

He played half-heartedly at first, but soon his competative streak kicked in and he tried desperately to beat Nana. However, the old lady was too good for him, and after an hour of playing she'd won four out of five games.

"I've had enough of checkers," she said finally, putting away the game after capturing Buzz's last piece. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I - " before Buzz could finish speaking, he was suddenly seized with a coughing fit.

"Oh dear! Let me get you something!" Nana grabbed one of the many medicine bottles on the table and began filling a spoon with some foul-looking black liquid.

"No, it's okay, Nana!" insisted Buzz between coughs. "I'm fine! There's no need to - " he was silenced by having the spoon shoved into his mouth.

"Nonsense," said Nana. "You need to take it if you want to get better. I don't know why you've always been so stubborn about taking your medicine. I remember when you were four, and you had the 'flu, and I couldn't get you to take anything."

Buzz's only answer was to cough and splutter at the unpleasant taste.

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet. Buzz cautiously slipped out of bed. He took a few staggering steps, then had to stop and clutch his head. "Ooooh..." he groaned. <em>This cold is making me dizzy. <em>He took another step towards the door. _I have to get out of here. I've got to get back to Star Command. No cold is going to stop Buzz Lightyear!_

With new-found energy, he opened the door - and promptly fell to the floor as another wave of dizziness hit him.

"Buzz? Is that you?" The noise had apparently awoken Nana. Before Buzz could sneak back into his room, she opened her door and flicked on the lights. "Buzz! What are you doing in the hall?"

"Um..." Buzz tried to think of an excuse.

She put her hands on her hips. "You're trying to escape, aren't you?"

Buzz sighed. "You would to if you were in my shoes!"

She frowned. "I thought you of all people would know better. You need to rest, otherwise you'll just stay sick."

"I feel fine," insisted Buzz. "I've never felt bet - " He began to cough.

"Tsk, tsk, see what all this activity had caused. Now you'll need to take your medicine again." She entered his room and brought out the bottle.

"No, Nana, I'm fine. Really!" But it was no use. Once again, Buzz had a spoonful of bitter liquid shoved into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"It's a commercial break! Surely you can change the channel for a few seconds so I can see how the Astro Rockets are doing? The score was tied when I last checked. Maybe they've finally taken the lead." After a day in bed, Buzz was feeling slightly better, and was lying on his couch in front of the TV. Nana was standing nearby doing the ironing. While Buzz had been watching the game, she'd confiscated the remote and changed the channel to her favourite soap opera. Needless to say, Buzz was not amused.<p>

Nana shook her head at Buzz's request. "I might miss something. Alice is about to reveal whether or not her Tangean boyfriend is still alive!"

"I thought he died when Alice's adopted Raenok brother shot down his ship," said Buzz in confusion.

"Aha!" Nana's eyes gleamed. "So all this time you were whining about missing the game, you've secretly been watching the show!"

Buzz blushed. "No, no, no," he stammered quickly. "I... uh... I just happened to see that part."

"Riiiiight," Nana grinned.

* * *

><p>"Buzz is going to be so surprised to see us!" said Booster excitedly.<p>

"Assuming he hasn't bought the farm or anything," answered XR as the trio made their way toward Buzz's house.

"XR." Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What? I'm just sayin'. After all, who knows what he has. Maybe it isn't just a common cold!"

Ignoring her robotic teammate's comments, Mira knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Maybe he's not home," suggested Booster.

"I told you! I told you something had happened!" said XR triumphantly.

"No, he's here," answered Mira. "I can hear voices." She ghosted her head through the wall, and was greeted with a strange sight. Buzz and his grandmother were both leaning towards the TV, utterly engrossed, while a soap opera played.

"No, Alice, no!" Buzz groaned. "You can't marry the Bathyosian! Your boyfriend's still alive!"

Nana sighed. "She's making a terrible mistake. At least things are going well for her Rhizomian friend. Thank goodness they got her off that exploding ship just before her baby was born."

"Yes, but now they have to figure out which of Shragorakians is the father!"

Mira blinked in shock, then ghosted out again. "I think maybe we should come back another time," she said to her friends.

"Why? Is Buzz alright?" Booster asked worriedly.

"Yeah... he seems fine..." Mira nodded. "He's just a bit busy right now."

"Doing what?" inquired XR.

"You're not going to believe it," giggled Mira, "but he's watching soaps with his grandmother!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: <strong>Please review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Betrayal

Author's note: This is set during "Tag Team".

* * *

><p>The hatch was in sight - soon they'd be free. Only a little further...<p>

"They're closing the airlock!" Buzz suddenly yelled. He was right - a door was beginning to slide over it.

"Last one there is a wormhole!" Warp responded nonchalantly. _We shouldn't have any trouble making it there in time, _he thought with satisfaction. _Just a few more feet, and me and Lightyear will be outta here. _

As he was running, another thought struck him. _What if Buzz tries to take me in after we escape? What if he tries to arrest me? I can't let that happen. _A malicious grin spread over his face. _I know what I'll do - and it'll serve Lightyear right for being so goody-goody all day..._ "Lightyear, there's another prisoner!"

His hero instincts immediately kicking in, Buzz stopped and turned around. "Where?" He glanced back anxiously, but didn't see anyone. _Craters! _He realized he'd been duped. With one last effort, he leapt through the closing hatch just behind Warp, but a second too late. The airlock came down on his back, pinning him to the ground.

He struggled against it, but to no avail. "Darkmatter!" His voice was full of anger and betrayal.

Warp smiled smugly. "What can I say, Lightyear? For me to win, you have to lose. After all, that's what really counts in this universe." The former Ranger then climbed into Buzz's car.

_I can't believe he did this. _Buzz's anger died down and was replaced with disappointment. "Some day maybe you'll realize that the universe is unimpressed." He spoke the words slowly and carefully, hoping they would register with his old partner.

_Is he right? _Warp gazed at Lightyear's reflection in the car's mirror. Buzz was still struggling against the door, but it was obviously hopeless. _If I leave, he's probably going to die. Am I willing to let that happen? _He turned the mirror to face himself. In it, he saw a man who had sold out everything - his loyalty, his friendship, even his friends - for personal gain. He pushed the mirror away in disgust. _Maybe I should go back and help... maybe I should - no! This is the life I've chosen! I can't change it now. I have to keep going._

"So long, Lightyear."

Still trying in vain to break free, Buzz was dragged backwards while the hatch closed.

_I should go now. I've got to get out of here while I still can. _Warp gripped the controls, but couldn't summon the will to leave. _Oh, craters, why couldn't I have just let Lightyear come along? I mean, even if he did try to bring me in, I could have escaped! Why'd I have to let him get caught by those freaks? _

He put his head in his hands. _Ugh, I'm started to become like Lightyear. Worrying about all these stupid moral issues! Why can't I just blast off and forget about him? After all, I'll be doing the universe a favour. No one'll ever have to hear any of his self-righteous speeches again. And when Zurg hears about it, he'll probably give me a raise. Maybe I can even buy another moon..._

With his determination building, Warp glanced down at the controls. _Let's see now, how do I drive this thing? _His eyes spotted the gear-shifter. _Oh, great! Trust Lightyear to have a stick! How the heck do I drive this? _As he tried to recall everything he knew about manuals, a knew thought entered his head. _Maybe... maybe I should get Lightyear to help me... after all, it wouldn't be too hard to go back there and get him... _

He climbed out the car. _Of course, this is purely because I need him to drive the car. I'm not doing it because I'm worried about him. I'm just doing it to save myself - because I'm a villain, and villains are selfish. It's got nothing to do with him at all. _

Taking out one of his small handguns, Warp cautiously approached the airlock. _Okay, here goes. _He fired at the controls, and the door slid open. As the smoke cleared, he saw Buzz and the three Chlorms staring in shock.

Putting on a confident air, Warp smiled to the group. "Come on, Lightyear, I can't leave without you."


	26. Chapter 26: Captive

Author's note: This chapter was requested by Raxius, and takes place during "A Zoo Out There". Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mira paced across the fake palace furiously, her eyes narrowed in thought. <em>I've got to find a way out of here! I am NOT going to stay here to be gawked at by these arrogant Chlorms!<em>

"Hello, Bright-Eyes!" Mira spun around and saw Eon floating in front of her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Eon smiled. "Ah, that Tangean attitude - always so amusing! Keep it up for the show - the audience loves that sort of thing."

"Show?" Mira frowned. _I don't like the sound of this._

"Yes," beamed Eon. "Every night we select our most talented lesser beings and have them perform. It's a great way to show off each lesser being's unique abilities. For instance, a display of your ghosting powers would be very interesting."

Mira clenched her fists. "If you think I'm going to perform for you, you've got another thing coming!"

Eon's smile vanished. "Careful," he warned. "You don't want to end up like the last lesser beings who refused to co-operate."

Mira was about to fling back an angry reply when she suddenly thought better of it and paused to consider the Chlorm's words. _Maybe I should go along with them._ _I don't know what they'll do to me if I don't, and it could also provide an opportunity to escape. _"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. _But don't think for a second I'm giving in to you. I am going to escape, no matter what._

"Good!" Eon grinned. "The show starts soon, so you'd better hurry and get dressed."

"Dressed?" She blinked.

"Yes! I have your performing costume right here." He handed her a folded package.

"There's no way I'm wearing this!" Mira unfolded the outfit, revealing a luridly-coloured bathing suit.

Eon frowned. "You'll have to - it allows for greater mobility while performing."

She folded her arms. "The answer's still no."

Eon sighed. "Why must you be so unco-operative, even in such a small matter?" He shook his head sadly. "Unco-operative lesser beings will not be tolerated at our zoo." He looked at her sharply. "We have ways of _making _you co-operate. For instance... I could easily order your robot friend to be deactivated..."

Mira's eyes grew wide. "XR?" she gasped. "Are you saying you'll deactivate XR if I don't wear this stupid outfit?"

Eon shrugged. "Sometimes we have to take drastic measures to keep our lesser beings in check."

Mira glared at him. "Don't you dare threaten any of my teammates! If you hurt them in any way, I'll - "

"Sorry, Bright-Eyes, but the show starts soon and we don't have time for pathetic threats. Put on the suit and come to the show area. Now."

Mira gritted her teeth, but decided it would be wise not to argue. _Boy, would I like to kick his head in, _she thought. _I have to think of a way out of here!_


	27. Chapter 27: Memories

Author's note: This idea was suggested by Cartoonhottie200.

Mostly just fluff, but it was lots of fun to write!

*line*

"Careful, Buzz - my cups and saucers are in here." Nana Lightyear handed her grandson a taped-up box.

"Don't worry, I've got them." Buzz took hold of the box. "Whoa, these are heavy," he said, his arms sagging. Carefully making his way to the door, he grasped the box tightly and slipped one hand out to reach for the doorknob. Suddenly, the door burst open on its own, knocking the box out his hands. "Aw, craters!" Buzz growled, listening to the sound of breaking crockery.

"Buzz! Mind your language!" chided Nana.

"Sorry, Buzz." It was Booster who had flung the door open. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay, Booster," replied Buzz through gritted teeth, picking up the box. He could hear the pieces rattling around inside.

"Hi, Buzz." Mira stepped in, followed by XR. "You weren't at your house, so we came here."

Buzz dumped the box into the trash can. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"We were just wondering, since the four of us all have the day off, if you'd like to come down to Cosmic Crunchies with us - you know, spend a little time together as a team," explained Mira.

Buzz frowned. "I'd love too, but I'm helping my grandmother move her things to her new apartment."

"You're moving, Mrs. Lightyear?" Mira looked at the older woman.

"Yes, dear," Nana answered. "This place is becoming to difficult for me to keep up, so I'm moving somewhere smaller. My grandson kindly offered to help me pack and transport all my belongings."

"I see." Mira turned back to Buzz. "Well, how about after you're finished?"

"I don't think there'll be time - this is going to take awhile." Buzz smiled. "But you three go and have fun. Maybe some other day the four of us can hang out together."

"Gee, it just won't be the same without you, Buzz," sighed XR.

"Yeah, if only there was some way we could make you finish faster," said Booster. "Oh! I know! What if the three of us helped? We could pack and carry boxes and stuff like that."

"Well, you know what, maybe we'll be able to get along without you after all." XR grabbed Mira and Booster's arms and led them to the door. "We'll miss you, buddy, but hey, that's life. So long!"

"XR!" Mira pulled her arm away. "Would it kill you to just help out a little? Booster's idea was actually pretty good."

"Yes, it was." Nana beamed at them. "I'd be very grateful for your help! We've packed most of the stuff downstairs, but we haven't touched the attic yet. Why don't you go up there and get started, while I make tea for you?"

"Sounds good," nodded Mira. She, Booster, and Buzz started ascending the stairs.

"Except I don't drink tea. You don't happen to have a can of oil lying around, do you?" XR remained where he was, his arms folded.

"XR, come on!" Mira called irritably.

"What? If we're going to help out, I at least need something to keep my strength up. Surely some oil isn't too much to - ahh!" XR found himself being dragged up the stairs by the Tangean.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they found themselves in a dim, dusty room shrouded in cobwebs. The place was littered with boxes, old furniture, and other odds an ends impossible to identify in the dark.

"I guess Nana hasn't cleaned this place out in awhile," shrugged Buzz.

"I can see _I'm _going to need to be cleaned out after this is over," complained XR, brushing a spiderweb off his arm.

"Where do we start, Buzz?" asked Mira.

"Hmm..." Buzz rubbed his chin. "Let's see what's in this box over here." He lifted an old crate and opened the lid, revealing a mountain of papers.

"What are those?" Mira peered into the box.

"Those are the pictures little Buzz used to draw me each day at kindergarten." Nana was standing in the doorway, carrying a tray loaded with mugs.

"You _kept _those?" gasped Buzz, blushing.

"Of course!" Nana set down the tray. "Let me see..." She took a took sheaf of papers from the box. "Oh, I remember this one! It's Fluffy, when she was still a kitten. Isn't it adorable?" Buzz's blush deepened as Nana held up a picture of a grey blob with hearts all around it.

"Not quite a Da Vinci or a Van Gogh," smirked XR. "Still, I do see talent. Maybe you missed your calling, Buzz." The only answer he received was a glare from his captain.

"And this one's of..."

"Okay, we're wasting time here," Buzz quickly cut in. "We know what's in the box, so let's move on. Booster, you can take it down to my car." The Jo-Adian nodded, grabbing the box, while the others continued looking through the dusty items scattered across the room.

"Oh!" cried Nana suddenly. "Look what I found!" She held up a moth-eaten stuffed bunny. "It's Mr. Hop-a-Lot!"

Buzz groaned and turned away. _Note to self, _he thought,_ do NOT let the Team anywhere near Nana. Embarrassment always ensues._

As the afternoon progressed, more and more embarrassing items were uncovered, ranging from Buzz's favourite storybook, Cinderella (despite his repeated insistance that he was "only three" at the time, Team Lightyear still doubled over with laughter when Nana brought the book out), to his old pair of kitty pyjamas - complete with fake ears and tail. Finally, most of the boxes were sorted, and Team Lightyear began carting the them downstairs.

"It looks like we'll be done in a few minutes," remarked Mira, carrying several boxes. "I'll get the car warmed up and we can head out to Cosmic Crunchies as soon as we're finished."

"Okay, Ranger." Buzz, now alone with Nana, opened the last box. "Let's see... seems to be a bunch of old books and letters. Looks like we can take this one..." his voice suddenly trailed off as he spotted something caught between the books. "Nana," he asked, his voice unsteady, "are these... are these my parents?" He held up a picture. It was a framed photograph of a man and a woman on their wedding day. They were laughing together as the husband cut the cake and the bride held out her plate. The man's face bore a strong resemblence to Nana's, and the woman's stern gaze was almost identical to Buzz's.

"Yes," Nana answered, slowly taking the photo from Buzz. "I'd forgotten I even had this..."

Buzz sighed. _I wish I could have known them... they look like they were wonderful people. _"Nana, do you... do you think I could keep this?"

His grandmother smiled sadly. "Of course, Buzz."

"Are you sure? I mean, I... I'd really like to have it, but if you want to keep it..."

"Buzz," she said firmly, "take it. You should have something to remember them by." She handed him the photo. "I don't need it - I have a picture of them in my heart. A picture that will never fade." She smiled. "Now, come on, let's put this box in the trunk and get on down to Cosmic Crunchies."

"Alright, Nana." Buzz slipped the picture into his pocket and picked up the box.

As they made their way down the stairs, Nana put her hand Buzz's shoulder. "I know it was hard for you, not having your parents - it was hard for me, losing them." She stroked his face tenderly. "But there's one thing you must always remember: You _do _have a family. You have a grandmother who loves you, and you have a team who cares deeply for you." They reached the bottom of the stairs. "I know sometimes we drive you crazy, but in the end, we all love you very much."

"I know, Nana, I know." Buzz smiled at her, then at his team who were waiting outside. "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28: Worth It

_"We can be together all the time, forever and ever, until the sun stops shining!"_

42 opened her eyes. The room around her was dark, and the only light came from her recharge module and the module next to her, the one belonging to... She quickly shook her head, not wanting to think about him. It was bad enough that he haunted her dreams; she didn't want to spend her waking hours feeling guilty as well.

Realising that she probably wasn't going to get any sleep, 42 unplugged herself from the module and began wheeling back and forth across the Science Bay.

The first few days of sentience had been rough - she'd tried to hide it, but it still came through in the way she treated everyone. To suddenly go from being a simple AI that could barely think for itself to a... a _person _(or the robotic equivilant anyway) was a massive change. The new-found thoughts and emotions confused her... she hadn't known how to deal with them. It didn't help that only a short time after gaining sentience she came face to face with the most attractive robot in the whole galaxy - not that she hadn't met XR before; on the contrary, they had talked often. But that was different. She hadn't been sentient then; she was just a computer who had basic artificial intelligence capabilities. The conversations she and XR had had then weren't romantic - they were of a purely business nature. Usually he was giving her commands.

Anger welled up within her. She didn't like being ordered around. She may not have been sentient during most of her life, but she still remembered the years of following orders and being controlled by others - by those _fleshpods_. She hated it.

_STOP it, _a voice seemed to tell her. _You're being selfish. You have control of your life now - don't dwell on the past._

That was true. Thanks to XR (why did she feel guilty thinking about him?), she now had her own body... her own life.

_And what did you do to repay him? You dumped him!_

42 frowned. What was this voice anyway? Her conscience?

_You didn't have to do that! You live on the same station with him - a relationship wouldn't interfere with your new life. In fact, it would add meaning to it._

Not wanting to acknowledge the validity of these thoughts, she quickly returned to her charger. _Maybe I can get some sleep and forget about all this, _she thought hopefully. For the first few days of sentience, she'd been too mixed up by all the new things happening to her to realise how much she'd hurt XR - to realise how badly she'd treated him. But now that her life was beginning to settle down, and she was finally able to make sense of her thoughts and emotions, it was dawning on her that maybe she hadn't done the right thing.

It didn't help that she and XR both slept in the Science Bay, and had to see each other every night when they recharged. Neither had spoken to the other since their break-up, but 42 could tell XR was still hurting badly.

_And it's YOUR fault._

She shook her head. _I just wanted to..._

_You were just SELFISH, that's what. You wanted your life all to yourself. You were afraid he might somehow take control of it - even though that's the last thing a nice guy like him would ever do._

42 shut her eyes tightly and tried desperately to fall asleep.

_Quit being so self-centred and try to set things right. Talk to him tomorrow - tell him you're sorry. Tell him you were wrong. Tell him you love him..._

42's eyes fluttered open again. Was it true? Did she actually love the little robot beside her?

_Yes, you do. But you haven't told him yet, even though he freely confessed his love for you. It's time you changed that. _

She sighed. _I should. He deserves to be treated so much better. It's time I treated him with respect. _Not wanting to waste another moment, she unplugged herself and moved to XR's side. Taking a deep breath, she yanked out the power cable and waited for XR to awake.

"Is it morning already?" XR yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw who had woken him. "What?" he asked curtly.

"XR, I..." She gazed into his gorgeous round eyes. "I... I love you." She knew she couldn't make it right overnight. It might take days to work through all their problems.

But she was willing to go through that. XR was worth it.


	29. Chapter 29: Ingenious

"What do you think of making it green?" Brainpod 24 asked 32 as they poured over some schematics.

32 nodded excitedly. "Yeah, maybe with some blue side panelling."

"Great idea! And we can paint the - "

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear." The brainpods started when they heard the annoyed dual-tone voice behind them. "My HYPER DEATH RAY! will not be green. It will not be blue. It will not be any colour except the colour I choose." Zurg leaned forward. "And do you know what that colour is?"

Like he really had to ask.

"Purple?" 24 offered meekly.

"Yes, purple, you numbskull!" Zurg brought his fist down on the brain's bowl. "With perhaps a touch of red. But no other colours - especially not green! Only idiots like Lightyear use green."

"Understood, my evil emperor." 24 put on his best grovelling act. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yes, actually." Zurg's voice lost some of its harshness. "I was wondering if you'd designed a triggering device yet."

"We're still working on it," 32 replied.

"WHAT?" Zurg grew angry again. "But we leave for Rhizome tomorrow!"

The two pods cringed. "Don't worry, it'll take awhile to construct the ray," 24 gulped. "We'll still have time to build a trigger and ship it over while you're putting together the gun on Rhizome."

Zurg folded his arms. "Maybe so, but I still don't like it. You should have had it done days ago!" A new thought suddenly occurred to him. "And if we have to ship the trigger separately, there's always the risk of Lightyear intercepting it!"

32 laughed nervously. "Oh, I doubt that'll happen."

"You don't know Lightyear." Zurg narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to make sure the trigger isn't discovered."

"Well," suggested 24, "perhaps we could ship it in an old school shuttle?"

Zurg tapped his mouth. "Not a bad idea. Still, it's not enough." He frowned, trying to think. "I've got it! We'll disguise the trigger as a pen. You know, design it so it looks like a plain old ballpoint." He let out an evil chuckle. "Even Lightyear wouldn't suspect something as innocent as a pen." The Evil Emperor rubbed his hands together gleefully. Sometimes he was utterly _ingenious. _


	30. Chapter 30: The Price of Victory

_**Twenty years ago...**_

His crimson eyes surveyed the scene with pleasure. The primitive inhabitants of Setell IV were fleeing in terror from his hornet army, and soon the planet would be added to his growing empire. It was glorious.

Moving the hover throne closer, he craned his neck to see what the Setellans were doing now. They seemed to have stopped running, and their leader was holding up his hands in surrender. _Excellent_. Zurg rose to his feet and called back the hornets. Once they were standing down, he moved in front of them and brought the throne to a stop.

"Greetings, this is Evil Emperor Zurg speaking!" he addressed the group of frightened villagers. "I am here to inform you that your planet is now under my control. Benefits from this change in leadership include increased work hours, gruelling labor in the crystallic fusion mines, deforestation of the entire surface to make room for my hornet factories, and of course complete and utter servitude to your new emperor, me." He looked around. "Any objections?" The crowd merely cringed in fear. "Good! We'll begin straight away. Line up against that wall and wait there until a Grub supplies you with a number and work assignment."

The villagers complied grudgingly, shooting glares at Zurg and his lackeys whenever they could. Children wailed and screamed as they were shoved into place by the hornets, while women cried pitifully and looked up at the bleak grey sky as if expecting help to descend from it. All in all, a thoroughly depressing scene. Zurg rubbed his hands together in glee. He'd have to make sure one of the Grubs took a picture so he could add it to his scrapbook.

"Welcome to the evil family," sneered Zurg, watching the villagers receive their numbers. "It's time I was leaving, but I hope you enjoy your lifetime of enslavement!" Before he could move the hover throne, however, a flash of light suddenly streaked past, colliding with his arm and sending hot pain shooting through it.

"You're not going anywhere."

Cradling his injured arm, Zurg looked up. A young man was hovering above him, clad in a white and green suit. A Space Ranger. The sight of this cocky, overconfident space cowboy who had _dared_ to fire at him caused his eyes to grow hot with anger. With a snarl, he aimed a glare straight at the smirking ranger, and glowing red beams shot from his eyes, racing through the air and hitting one of the Ranger's wings, sending him crashing downwards. "Never. Do that. Again."

With a painful thud, the ranger met the ground, his body lying limp for several moments. Then, with a groan, he staggered to his feet. "Star Command will not tolerate your criminal actions, Zurg," the ranger spat, levelling his laser at the emperor. "You're under arrest." He fired. The beam hit the hover throne, and the force rocked Zurg over the edge. He landed less than gracefully upon the soft dirt, and the force caused his injured arm to erupt in pain again.

"I warned you, boy." Zurg's voice was so low it was almost inaudible. Clasping his arm, he rose from the ground and stared into the ranger's eyes. The young man tried to hold the gaze, but he found himself flinching at the sight of those burning yellow pupils.

"I-I said, you're under arrest," he gulped.

"No." Taking a step forward, Zurg lashed out at the ranger, swiping his metallic gauntlet across the boy's face.

"Arrrrgh!" The ranger fell to his knees in pain. Blood trickled from five deep gashes on his cheek, staining the white ranger suit.

Zurg knelt down, gently lifting the would-be hero's face so they were eye-to-eye again. "Leave."

Pulling away, the determind young ranger stood up again. "By the..." He paused to wipe blood from his eye. "...authority of Star Command, I hereby place you under arrest." His hands shook, but he kept his laser trained on the evil emperor.

_Stubborn, insolent idiot! This planet isn't even part of the Galactic Alliance - why should he risk his life for it? _Zurg studied his opponent angrily. _This takeover has nothing to do with him. He shouldn't have gotten involved. _"Go home while you still can, Space Ranger." His voice was filled with contempt.

"I'm not leaving until I've secured this planet's freedom," the ranger retorted.

"You're a fool." Zurg lunged at him again, this time smashing his fist against the young man's head and knocking him to the ground. "Hornets, take him away! He'll make an excellent prisoner."

"You... you won't escape from justice," gasped the ranger, rolling onto his back. Dirt now caked the sticky wounds on his face, and sweat dripped from his forehead. "I'm... going to... take you... down." He raised his arm, and the laser began to charge.

_I didn't want to do this, boy. You're leaving me no choice. _With one hand, Zurg wrenched the ranger's arm away, causing the laser to shoot harmlessly into the air. He wrapped his other hand around the boy's neck. The wound on his arm throbbed, but he merely tightened his grip upon the soft, warm flesh. "You should have left, boy." With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the young man's neck.

"Evil Emperor, are you alright?" A Grub rushed over.

"Yes." Zurg rose from his kneeling position.

The Grub nodded. "Good. We've almost finished securing the populace. The planet is now under your control."

_Under my control. _Zurg's eyes wandered across his latest acquisition. _Was it worth it? _He looked down at the dead ranger. _Was this desolate backwater dustbowl really worth dying for? Was it worth _killing_ for? _He'd never killed anyone before - not like this, anyway. Not with his own hands. _Was it worth it?_

He didn't know the answer to that.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This was written late at night, so I'm not sure how much sense any of it makes. If you're wondering who the ranger Zurg killed was, well... I really have no idea. He was going to be Buzz, but then I decided to kill him (because I'm evil like that) which ruled out our beloved galactic defender.<p>

As for Zurg, I get the feeling he may be a bit OOC here. Let me know if he is.

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31: Brothers

"You shoulda seen it - we totally creamed that rookie!" Returning from a training exercise, Rocket Crocket and his team were hanging out in the cafeteria, boasting to the other Rangers.

"Nice job, Rocket," nodded Tundra. "You know, I heard that Mira Nova's father just gave her some new ship or something like that."

"Yeah." Rocket smirked. "I bet she won't be able to handle it, though. After all, she's only been at Star Command for a year. She doesn't have the skills and experience of someone like me."

The doors opened. "Hey, Rocket!" Sprocket, Rocket's younger brother, entered.

Rocket frowned. _Why's that kid always following me around? Why can't he stay with the rookies where he belongs? _

"Sorry about the training mission," consoled Sprocket. "I heard you lost."

Rocket gritted his teeth. "We did just fine."

Sprocket nodded. "If you say so." He took a seat at the table.

"Hey, why don't you tell us about the time your team took out that counterfeiting operation?" Corporal suggested to Rocket.

Rocket grinned, leaning forward. "Well, it all started when we got an anonymous tip that there was a gang hiding out in one of the old warehouses on Tradeworld. So, we - "

"Hey, Rocket, I almost forgot," interrupted Sprocket, "Mom called earlier. She wants to know if you'll come round this weekend for the family barbecue."

_Aw, man! Why does he have to mention Mom when I'm trying to tell cool stories! _"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." Rocket turned back to the other Rangers. "Anyway, as I was saying, we decided to check it out. The Commander wanted to send Lightyear, but I told him I could take care of it myself, and - "

"Speaking of Buzz, I was talking to him yesterday," remarked Sprocket. "He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah," Tundra agreed. "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Would you stop interrupting me, little brother? We're talking about me, not Buzz, alright?" Rocket tried not to lose his temper.

"Okay, sure." Sprocket leaned back in his chair and listened for awhile. However, just as Rocket was describing the capture of the counterfeiters, the young Ranger suddenly broke in, "Oh, did you hear about Ranger Nova's new ship? It looks really cool."

Rocket clenched his fists. "Yes! I saw it! Now would you just shut up for a minute so I can actually finish a sentence?"

"Aw, don't be so hard on your brother," admonished Tundra.

"But I don't even get why he's here! He's just a rookie - this table is for all us _experienced_ Rangers." Rocket glared at his brother.

Unabashed, Sprocket rose from his seat. "No problem - I wasn't going to stay anyway. Actually, the only reason I'm here was to give you message from the Commander."

Rocket relaxed and smiled smugly. "Oh? Has he got another dangerous mission that only I can handle?"

"Not exactly," Sprocket shrugged. "He wants you to realign one of the satellite dishes out on the hull."

While the other Rangers chuckled, Rocket sighed to himself. _Juuuuuust great._


	32. Chapter 32: Discussions

Author's note: It's been awhile since I updated this... *feels guilty*

Anyway, after watching Millennial Bugs recently, I felt like doing a chapter with some Ozma/Zurg interaction (no, not romantic, if that's what you were thinking - there's no way Buzz would allow that XD). This is set during Millennial Bugs, and takes place aboard Zurg's ship while he's transporting Ozma to Olur V.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but don't expect updates to be quite as regular as they were before - I'm working on another BLoSC story right now which I haven't published yet, and it's taking up a lot of my time.

* * *

><p>"You will remain here for the duration of the trip." Opening a door, the Grub led Dr. Ozma Furbanna into a dark, cramped room filled with nothing but a hard bunk, a small table, and two chairs. "These are our luxury accommodations."<p>

"Luxury, huh?" Ozma folded her arms as she surveyed the room. "A window would have been nice." The sparseness of the room didn't actually bother her - she was used to that sort of thing on Karn - but she couldn't resist making a sarcastic response.

The Grub shrugged apologetically, then said, "Just call if you need anything," and left.

_This is going to be a long trip. _She lowered herself onto the bunk with a sigh. The worst part was she didn't even know where she was going, or why. But when an evil emperor with an army of robots asks you to come with him, it's hard to say no.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Hellooo? Doctor?"

_Speak of the devil. _"What do you want, Zurg?"

The purple emperor entered. "Ah, Doctor," he beamed. "Enjoying your stay so far?"

"No," Ozma answered flatly. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, come now," chided Zurg, settling into one of the chairs. "Must you keep asking that? You will find out everything soon enough."

"Okay, then here's a new question: What are you are doing here?"

He steepled his fingers and smiled. "I just dropped by for a social visit."

Ozma raised an eyebrow sceptically. "_Really._"

"Yes." Leaning closer, Zurg remarked casually, "So, I hear you've begun dating Lightyear..."

Her face creased into a frown. "We are _not _dating. I don't even like him."

"That's not what I've heard," countered Zurg in a singsong voice. "According to my sources, you two have quite a thing for each other."

"Obviously your sources are wrong." _Why is he even bringing this up?_

Zurg smiled patronizingly. "Oh, I _doubt _that, but go on living in denial if that's what you want."

Okay, now he was really starting to get on her nerves. "Look, if the purpose of this little visit is to try extracting information from me about Buzz, you're going to be disappointed. I genuinely don't like him or know much about him."

To her surprise, Zurg simply laughed. "Oh, really, Doctor! Do you think I'd actually come to you for information on my arch enemy? I already know everything I need to know about the galaxy's favourite do-gooder. The reason I'm here," he continued, "is to learn more about _you_. Your isolationist ways have made you quite the mystery. Even _I_ have very little information about you."

"Why do you care?" Ozma folded her arms. "I stay out of galactic politics. I'm not interested in what happens between you and Star Command. Why should you be interested in me?"

"Because Lightyear is interested." Zurg suddenly rose from the chair and began circling the room. "I need to know _why_. To have attracted the great Buzz Lightyear's attention, there must be something exceptional about you." He stopped pacing and smiled. "Ordinary people are best ignored, but exceptional people I can use. Especially those who are in the perfect position to manipulate my arch enemy. Think about it, Doctor - you could use your charms to get Lightyear to reveal Star Command secrets, and in turn pass on those secrets to me. In exchange, I would make sure you never have a problem with poachers on Karn again."

"I thought you said you knew all you needed to know about Lightyear." She kept her voice neutral, trying not to betray the interest she had in his proposal. No more poachers on Karn? It was tempting, very tempting... but...

"About Lightyear, yes. Star Command secrets are another matter entirely." Zurg leaned forward. "Do we have a deal?"

After a moment's hesitation, she shook her head. "I told you, I don't get involved in galactic politics. No deal."

Zurg looked disappointed, but he didn't let it bother him for long. "Ah, well, it was just a thought, Doctor." He chuckled. "As long as you do what I've brought you all this way for, I'll be satisfied."

"Ugh! When are you going to tell me why I'm here anyway?"

The emperor headed for the door. "When we reach Olur V, Doctor, and not a moment before. Everything will become clear then - and trust me, you won't be disappointed!" Then, with a sinister laugh, he left the room.

* * *

><p>As always, reviews (both positive and negative) are loved, but not required. The mere fact that you're reading this makes me happy.<p> 


End file.
